The Unexpected
by mrpuppy
Summary: Vows of the moon will break. The Son of the sea shall rise. Yet bonds shall seek to divide until the unexpected arrives.  I suck at naming these things. First PJO fic :D PERTEMIS!
1. Chapter 1

**First shot at PJO fic :) I got hooked, what could I say? It's PERTEMIS. yes, I love them! Percabeth is so cute and Perthena is also a cool one to do (but still awkward, Hey, my ex is my step daughter awkward.) but Pertemis has so much drama. So much things going on and it's fun to manipulate.**

** I hope this is an original idea from me, I have no intention of copying. I don't own PJO but I do own a copy of the Demigod Files. Last things, some ref. from the books and some from the movie. A little OOC. No Annabeth (she's working, like in another story) sadly, I'm not Rick so I couldn't possibly fit all those adventures into one. Anyways.  
><strong>

**Short chap but next ones 'll be up in a few. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Unexpected niece. <strong>

Apollo's POV**  
><strong>

The things I do for my little sister. I would've stopped her if I didn't love her so much. That's pretty much about my reason why I'm doing this, maybe more, but definitely no less.

You all know her being a maiden goddess sworn of boys for the rest of eternity. Well, she found her weakness. Percy Jackson.

"Apollo, I need to ask two favors from you." She said with such seriousness I would love to drown her in laughing gas.

"Wow, two for me. This must be a special occasion." Obviously my attempt to lighten the mood failed.

"I am bearing a child Apollo." She said almost so softly she couldn't blow an ant away. But then her words rang in my ears and came to a very detailed conclusion I am so proud to formulate on my own: We are in big trouble.

"Who-" I asked, dumbly, just on impulse of course.

"Perseus" then a tear trickled down her cheek. I wiped it off and pulled her in to a comforting hug. "I need you to convince Olympus to make Percy a god."

"Why not make me claim the child when it is 12?" I asked.

"It does not deserve to be living in a lie. And if they knew I, the maiden goddess, had a child with a demigod, Olympus would be put to shame. They would think mortals can control us." I raised an eyebrow thinking she wasn't telling me her complete reason.

"And I love him too much."

"I promise Artemis. I would do whatever it takes to make Percy a god."

"Thank you" she said sincerely before I took off to Camp Half Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, kind of a longer one (compared to the first one anyway.) ENJOY! **

**P.S. Peeps who follow my SWAC fics, please don't kill me. I'll get to it when I get to. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Another prophecy.<br>**

Apollo's POV **  
><strong>

"Lord Apollo" Chiron bowed reverently as I walked up the field where he was conducting his archery classes.

"Hey, could I visit my cabin?" I asked, rather dumbly I admit. Of course I can.

"Your sons and daughters are at the arena. Polishing their chariots I think." He answered.

"Thank you." I nodded and went to the arena.

I spotted my children fighting over which song to work to. I decided to recite a poem with my awesome abilities.

"_Children, fruits of my loving. I ask do not fight. I am now in your presence_." Really? That's the best you could do Apollo? I mentally slapped myself and noted to ask Athena for more fancy but short words.

They bowed their heads and I smiled. "Nathan" I asked my eldest son in Camp Half Blood to come forward. "May I speak with you? Children, please get back to your activities."

Me and my son went out of the arena and talked at the side. I would hate to do this, put my eldest leader at risk, but it is the only way. I love my children but I love my sister as well.

His face fell as I was talking him through this "quest" I have for him, telling him he has a month for this quest. I didn't tell him about Artemis and all those secret information.

"Yes father." He nodded fighting off his hesitation and fear.

"I will be with you my son." I held up a hand to his shoulder and gripped it a little before giving him a small pearl and went away.

I decided to walk to the big house and see what Dionysus was up to but I saw Percy Jackson walking upstairs. I decided to hide and try to be unseen but close enough to hear him. Then I heard the voice of my priestess.

_Vows of the moon will break_

_The Son of the sea shall rise_

_Yet bonds shall seek to divide_

_Until the unexpected arrives_

I felt the prophecy ring in my head. I wanted to punch Percy for doing this to Artemis but I recalled she said she loved him too much. I couldn't cause Artemis pain.

I walked inside the room and saw Rachel on the couch, slightly passed out from foretelling.

"Percy, "I walked up to him "I cannot forgive you for what you done to Artemis but she had requested me to do something out of her love for you and Olympus."

"Just be warned. If you hurt my little sister, I can tear you to pieces and send you to Hades in a flash." Sometimes the job of an over protective brother is sometimes so fulfilling.

"Is there something wrong with her? And I have no intention of hurting Lady Artemis whatever happens." I could not make out a sparkle from his eyes. "I have no intention of offending Olympus either. I know I am part of committing a mistake that's has no way of turning back and I accept every consequence."

"You should." I walked out with flames that could make Hades jealous.

Nathan's POV

My dad had given me permission to come to the council meeting on the summer solstice. I don't know why he given me this quest since I'm not a Hermes' kid who could easily steal stuff or an Aphrodite kid who could charm speak everyone. I'm just a musical archer who has to stand crazy and random poems while riding on a chariot at daybreak.

When the gods were sleeping, I went into the chamber and stole Hades' keys. I went back to the tent where the few campers were sleeping and hid the keys in someone's bag.

All of us campers woke up to the smell of Greek fire and an un-human yell.

"Who stole my keys?" Hermes' voice was heard in all of Olympus.

"Campers, please assemble. We are going back to camp!" Chiron commanded after Hermes instructed him to do so. We all made a single file and went back to camp.

We were at a bus disguised as a normal yellow school bus. I sat next to Percy and tried to get the keys.

"Hey Percy, long time no, uhm- talk." I perched enthusiastically.

"Um, yeah." He said trying to say No thanks, I think I'd keep it that way.

"So, anything new?" I asked.

"No, no. Not that I know of." He answered.

"Well, you know what dad says, "You will know what is in mind. Search his bag and find", all that stuff." Being son of Apollo doesn't necessarily mean we all talk poetry like, okay? We could heal, we could sing, we're not Shakespeare. He was the lucky one.

I grabbed his bag and tried to pocket the keys before he grabbed it from my hands.

"Not cool dude." He said coldly but then he shacked his head "Sorry, I got to talk to your dad the other day, no offense but I'd rather talk to Hades."

Who knew dad could be so threatening?

"I don't know about that. Did you do anything?" I asked again.

"Not that I know off." He said but I sensed dishonesty in his voice. Some Apollo perks, yes! But being half mortal did teach me a few things: Stay off touchy subjects. Period.

I left it to that and tried to prepare myself to my journey to the underworld via Nico di Angelo tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chap! Why so fast? I already have this written half way through the whole plot I had in mind. The faster I get to it, achievement! I finished a story. Anyways...ENJOY! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Creep-O <strong>

Nathan's POV**  
><strong>

"And they said Hades was crazy." Nico laughed at my request. "NO!" he said in a dark Hades-ish way.

"Come on, please! It's not like I wanted to do it but dad asked me to do it. Please, please, please" I tried to charm speak like those love children used to do to me but the Aphrodite kids make it look like worthless dinner mints. Hard candy I tell you.

"First of all, you don't know the risks! Even by thinking of stealing those keys in the first place,might as well feed your soul to a hell hound. And dad will kill me when he finds out!" his hair was literally smoking.

"IF he finds out." I said clearly putting emphasis on the If.

"Oh I know he's going to find out." Nico said.

"Come on, I can't fail my dad. You know what that feels like, right?" I pleaded with a pang of pride kicking in. That in love goddess world is what you call charming.

"Fine, I'll take you on one travel with Mrs.O'Leary to the kingdom but you're on your own from there." He finally agreed.

"That's all I'm asking."

At midnight, we shadow traveled to the Underworld. I literally dropped dead for a second when I saw Persephone at the corner but felt life rush within me when I heard Demeter come for a visit. She reminded me of my mother "Your cereals girl!" It's a real hell.

I rushed up and down with my head down low so I wouldn't be seen by eye-less skeleton guards and untamed hell hounds. Then I finally found it. I wasn't expecting the room of the Fates to be so decorated and self-glorifying (hence the big_ "WE'RE THE FATES ;D get in or you're dead."_ on the door). I found the key with the label _Fates rm_ on it and slipped it in the key hole. I turned the key and pulled it out as fast as I can before huddling to the darkest corner that's been calling my name for a while now.

I peeped through the whole and saw the Fates sleeping (which left me wondering why immortals have to sleep? I need to get Twilight vampires out of my head) and made a break for it. I grabbed the shears that was neatly placed yet so unsightly gratifying the center table of the room. I fished out the pearl out of my pocket and quickly stepped on it. I transported myself to my cabin right just before the fates woke up and my cabin-mates get a wake-up call from dad.

For some things like Fate shears get more mist on it than others. That is why the unsightly (and un-sanitized) thing that I stole from the sisters look like a pair of ordinary scissors. I was slightly tempted to make paper dolls to celebrate my victory but then I remembered that the sooner I finish this quest, the better. It's a well-known fact, especially to a half blood.

"Hey Percy, when are you in Arts and Crafts?" I asked dumbly. (Family thing, but don't tell dad that)

"After lunch today, why?" he asked sending me looks like he was resisting the urge to yell "Creep! creep! creep! Not you again."

"Oh, I heard that we're doing actual arts and crafts. I'm not sure. Something about improvised paper Earth friendly weapons stuff?" sure Nathan, now you're concerned. And really? A 19-year old in arts and crafts? Now I need to get a smart hippie Athena kid to make paper doomers.

"Sure? Okay, I'll see you around?" Percy code: I hope I really really don''t even think about breathing my air.

I went back to my cabin and grabbed my bag containing the scissors. I walked to the Athena cabin right before lunch and asked them to make Earth friendly paper doomers in arts and crafts. They, at one point, commended me for being so Earth friendly but I could tell they wouldn't look at Apollo the same way again. Paper Doomers? Good thing my father is not the name-r of things. I would put him to shame. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Shakespearian Drama called My Life. **

Percy's POV

First of all, I think I'll recount things on the need to know so the story won't be rigged.

Artemis and I did something that I think both of us regret. Once dad found out, I'm dead. Once her dad found out, she's dead. If Olympus found out, we're both dead.

She didn't talk to me for days which made me grow guiltier each time the sun goes down. Guilt would be a giant right now.

I had to ask the oracle. Then Rachel said, "Vows of the moon will break. The Son of the sea shall rise. Yet bonds shall seek to divide until the unexpected arrives".

Before I get to think about the prophecy Apollo walks in and plays protective brother which made me question my most feared gods. Did something bad happen to Artemis? Apollo made Hades look like he was the merciful one.

After that episode I try to think of the prophecy in my cabin. _Vows of the moon will break_. That doesn't sound too good. Since Artemis symbol is the moon and her vow is to be a maiden forever, I am dead. How many times have I told this to myself? _The son of the sea shall rise_. Are they going to try to make me a god? Or just be put up in shame (I'm only 19 and that's not mature enough especially to a god)? Another quest maybe? Y_et bonds shall seek to divide until the unexpected arrives_. Could it possibly be friends trying to cut something? And assuming the last line if Artemis is pregnant since that is the moat unexpected thing I could think of related to the prophecy, it will all end there. I gave up interpreting tricky prophecies. Being sea-child, I go wherever the sea takes me. I guess.

Then I get this funny feeling about Nathan Troy from the Apollo cabin. First Apollo himself then his kids are (I presume) out to get me (freak me out, in short).

Then I get to arts and crafts making "Paper Doomers". Kind of cool in a way, making bigger-volume paper cuts on enemies could be helpful and less trash means less sea dump so I was okay with it. After a while (like 10 minutes), my hands started to smell rusty though.

"Hey!" I heard someone sneak from behind me, almost causing me to fling the lethal paper dagger. I saw it was Nathan which made me more tempted to fling the piece of paper but making the smallest offense to Apollo now was not at the top of my list.

"Don't sneak up on me! I could make a bunch of these and fling it at you. Recycle and do it all over again." I warned with a serious glare.

"Sorry, could I ask you to make a few more? Since Chiron is at some Party Ponies meeting and there's no archery class, we thought you could make some. We need stuff at the Apollo cabin; we're trying to go green." He said.

"Sure?" I don't have anything better to do at this time anyway.

I stayed at the arts cabin until I heard snarling of really big dogs behind me. I dropped the materials on hand and grabbed riptide. I killed it in a snap and got back to working before the horn was blown for dinner.

"Hey Percy, how many have you done?" Nathan asked from behind me while I was cutting my barbeque to portions.

"Quite a lot actually, maybe 15?" I tried to recall. I think I made 30 all in all but a paper daggers and Greek creatures from the underworld don't actually mix that well.

"Thanks, could I have them?"

"Sure, I'll get them at the arts cabin right after dinner."

"Thanks again." He left me to eat my dinner and make a burnt offering.

After dinner, I went to the arts cabin to get the weapons from the table I've been working on. I noticed the pair of scissors gleamed even though the only light source in the place was from out the door. I picked up the shears and looked at it closely. Then a memory suddenly went back into my mind. This belonged to my most loved underworld people, next to the de Angelo's of course.

"Percy Jackson!" I heard the voice of three old women blending into one. I turned around and saw the three standing right next to each other. "Give us the shears." The middle one said.

The sister on the right pulled up a string and I gulped. I don't have a really great feeling about this. But I followed what I was asked to do. I gave them the pair of scissors slowly and retracted my arm in a snap.

"Very good of you to cooperate this time but you're crimes are not forgivable. Good bye Perseus." I drew Riptide from my pocket and tried to slash off the middle sister who was cutting the string but it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. My Nth time in my favorite place. **

Nico's POV

"Chiron, something happened to Percy!" I was at my most loved place in the world, the campfire. Then I felt the soul of my best friend creeping into the underworld, not in a good way. I stood up and spoke up which made the fire go small.

"I can feel him. He's in the underworld and it's not the reason we'd hope he have."

Percy's POV

"Well, well." Hades circled me like a vulture to its dying prey. "Never thought you'd be here so soon but that's the way it is. Such a shame to send my youngest nephew to a cruel place but it has been decided. I thought you'd know better than be as mischievous as a child of Hermes" He didn't seem so empathetic, he was almost ecstatic.

"No, please don't father." I heard the voice of Nico, my best friend.

"Nico! Please don't interfere in my business." Hades told his son.

"Father, it isn't Percy who stole the shears of the fates." He said. Then my mind singled out a person (creep) who might have when he told me that. It was wrong to accuse someone but I have 99.9% feeling Creep was the thief. He framed me!

"It is Nathan Troy." Nico said. "He stole the shears." I love assuming right.

"How could a son of Apollo be the thief?" Hades asked in disbelief. Do I really look like a thief? I wanted to blurt out. Be accused one time then you're a criminal for life.

"I kind of helped him travel to the underworld but I didn't lead him anywhere!" he explained. "He asked me to since he told me he didn't want to disappoint his father, Apollo." Hades' eyes glowed a scary shade of green. I made the mistake of looking into them again.

I felt myself materialize and feel heat stream across my system. The next thing I knew, I passed out.

Nico's POV

I told my father everything that I now. I couldn't let this happen to my best friend especially since I know what's going on with his life. He and Annabeth didn't really get along and broke up since she confessed she still has a thing for traitor Luke. Then Artemis came along and Percy being half mortal he is, fell hard for beautiful goddesses.

When Percy passed out, I shadow travelled to the infirmary in camp after I was left by my father in his kingdom.

Hades' POV

"Apollo!" I rushed inside the throne room. I don't have an invitation; this is how grave this is.

"Hades, you have no invitation." His sister Artemis barked.

"Stay out please. This is between me and your brother. Why did you ask your son to steal something from my realm?"

"I'm just playing around Hades, you need to lighten up! Get it?" he stifled a laugh which made my hair flame.

"No Apollo! These things are not to be messed with!" I said angrily.

"I was just joking Hades, a hundred eons and you don't know your own mischievous nephew."

"You will suffer a great consequence Apollo. Remember that." I transported myself to my own realm and sat on my thrown before summoning the Minotaur and the fates. Nathan Troy's father shall truly pay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. WWinfinity.**

Apollo's POV

"Apollo, I think you might want to go to Camp." Hermes knocked and said behind the door of my temple where I was polishing my chariot.

"Why is it brother? Are my children winning the races again?" I asked.

"It is not good." Hermes said in a sad and low voice. I transported myself to camp. The sun was setting and Chiron bowed reverently upon my arrival.

"lord Apollo, we do not know what had happened but we think there has been a curse set upon your cabin." He said trembling, like he was scared to tell me.

I rushed to my cabin and terrified by what I saw: Blood and strings. Hades was going to pay. This is war.

"Chiron!" I demanded for his presence.

"My children need a proper burial."

Nico's POV

I was not happy to see Apollo in the campfire. I also hated the feeling of feeling camper's souls (especially when they are technically like your nieces and nephews) going to the underworld. I know he is not happy with my father (big understatement) and with me I think. I am a blabber mouth but I think he should've known eons ago how melodramatic and serious father is.

After burning 10 camper's shrubs, I went into my cabin and stayed there.

Percy's POV

Apollo was at camp and requested to have the Apollo kids buried properly as heroes. They did battle the Minotaur without proper gear and aid. The whole cabin was sort of cursed in my opinion. I suspected Hades to take revenge on Nathan's theft. A Minotaur arrived at camp and went straight to the cabin. The other campers went to follow but there was an invisible boundary similar to the one we have around the camp to prevent monsters and mortals from coming in. The only different thing with this boundary, the Apollo kids couldn't get out. They weren't fast enough and the Minotaur got 5 of the 10 kids, spilling blood all over inside the boundary. The five who survived didn't get so lucky. I could hear 5 snips of the pair of scissors I know so well from the cabin. The five fell to the ground. We went to them when the Minotaur dissipated to the air and the boundary was deconstructed.

We would ask some medics to help but they were out medics. Some of us carried them to a spot since we all (ehem, Nico) figured they were dead.

Apollo's POV

This was war. I could not bear to see many of my children die just like that.

I didn't worry Artemis with the news of lost nephews and nieces since I didn't want to stress her out. This is not her fault. This is my plan. I didn't expect loses from the start. Now this got more personal.

"Hades! How dare you let all my children die!" I screamed with much anger.

"You deserved the consequences. It is purely business you see. Since the fates were unoccupied, less dead people. But now we have it back, we couldn't possibly kill just innocent people." He explained like it was just no big deal.

"Maria would have been so disappointed in you. She loved children."

"Don't bring her in this! And you can't do anything Apollo! Their souls had already entered."

"You will pay Hades." With that, I left and went to my oracle and whispered a prophecy before persuading Morpheus to disturb a little heroes dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. How do you upset Olympus?  
><strong>

Percy's POV

I had the nth craziest dream in the longest time I could remember. I was walking on water but then it pulled me down until the sea floor opened and let me enter the underworld. It was really dark then I saw a sparkle of an eye 20 feet high coming towards me. Then I could make out who it was, Hades.

I pulled up my sword since I felt he didn't just want a short chat for tea.

I parried and swung my celestial bronze sword which made a few cuts letting ichor flow down. He lifted up his helm but I took the chance and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt my hand burning up but not destroying me since I still have the Achilles' curse. I didn't feel the fire consuming me but it did startle me.

I woke up bolting straight up again earning a groan requested by my aching head.

"PERCY! I have to tell you something!" my cabin door almost wanted to break rather than being banged up at (looks at watch) 6 in the morning.

I straightened up myself before letting the person in. It was Rachel.

"Percy, it isn't a prophecy but I sure felt it came from Apollo. He needs to see you, as in right away!"

"Whe-?"

"At the big house" she beat me right to it. I got changed quickly and jogged to the big house. Chiron and teen form Apollo. Chiron being the audience of monologue-y Apollo had the help me-face.

"lord Apollo" I bowed in respect. He asked Chiron to leave us to talk privately.

"Percy, I think you've had the dream care of Morpheus. I need you to be my warrior. I need you to defeat Hades."

"I, I-, I couldn't possibly just kill him. Who'll be the ruler of the underworld if he's gone? And I couldn't kill a god, could I? And Nico would snap!"

"Persephone is such an intellectual goddess Percy, don't doubt her time. And a god could not be killed but his soul would be trapped deep in the underworld which would take him time to reform, just enough to make good friends with Kronos. Our uncle deserves this punishment."

"I'll just get killed." Of course I feared the "dead" guy.

"You shall do this!" he commanded in his "godly" voice. Well, I hope my dreams don't fail me or Morpheus would make it to my most hated list (which is nicely filling in now I might add. Ares, Zeus, Apollo, Nemesis, Hades, Phobos, Deimos...).

"It is not only my request because I would like justice, revenge for my children's deaths. But think this is also for my sister."

"Did something happen to Lady Artemis?" I asked concerned. I haven't seen for a while (I wonder why…if she's a goddess? And if I'm a demigod? Why can't we see each other like normal Greeks? Hmmm).

"Not yet but I need you to do this on my signal." He didn't answer my question.

"Not now?"

"No, you should have time to train more but don't tell anyone why. I would let Chiron know when to let you off and make your way to the underworld."

"Very well" I answered.

"You may go." He said and I bowed my head slightly before going off for breakfast, thinking of my quest and the whereabouts of Artemis.

Apollo's POV

"How do you upset Olympus?" I asked Athena in the library after talking to Percy.

"Why would you ask?" she looked away from her book and looked at me questioningly.

"So I'd know when I should be mad?" it came out slightly more like a question. She just ignored my unwise answer but answered me.

"The greatest offense is simple, you remember Luke, right?"

"Hermes' kid."

"Zeus' master bolt" I answered feeling proud of myself.

"Knowledge could be easily gained and lost but true wisdom my brother is just within."

"My nose is bleeding." I laughed and made some irrelevant gestures. She smacked her book gently on my side.

"Thank you Athena." I nodded my head and went out. I need Hephaestus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The package and the newbie  
><strong>

Apollo's POV

"Are you sure?" Hermes asked me, feeling nervous about the package he was now holding.

"Positive. I think I had made an enemy of my uncle and I should tell him that I don't want to pursue anymore." I said professionally. Who knew I could be so intellectual? Right, oracle.

"Very well" he went off and carried the package. The package contained the fake master bolt. It looks exactly like Zeus' the only difference is that that bolt doesn't harm with its lightning.

I also hid the keys of the armory in my pocket. I know gods.

A council meeting was called and the Olympians were seated on their respective thrones. Then an Iris message appeared above the dying flames of the hearth.

Hades appeared with the Master bolt in hand. Everyone was shocked and Zeus was just plain mad. That says a lot, believe me. I acted with my fellow Olympians.

"Hades, return the bolt!" Zeus yelled and thunder rolled loudly (biggest understatement of the year) everywhere.

"Step down your thrown then I shall think twice" he snickered filling up with pride that he has this wrapped up.

Zeus went to the armory but it is locked. "The keys!" he demanded.

Hermes looked at the key tree (yeah, we have those too). "It is gone my lord. Someone stole it, I do not know who did." He said.

The padlock was made of celestial bronze, and the doors were too. No way of getting in or out without the key.

Hera broke the Iris message. Zeus commanded the guards to search everywhere in Olympus for the keys. Unarmed, we are weak even though we have powers.

"Zeus, I have a suggestion. My oracle has seen a young hero defending Olympus by slaying Hades, the same way as he did to your father." I seem to have caught his attention.

"It is my son, Perseus." Way to go uncle P!

"Olympus must keep quiet that we need this demigod's aid once again. We are left unarmed, that is the only reason why. Please, someone, summon the boy."

"I will do it." I bellowed joyfully. "I kind of like it in camp." I shrugged off suspicious looks before going to the big house and telling Chiron to let Percy do a little chore for me. He thinks I asked Percy to go picking some sacred strings for my lyre and stuff like that (which made Chiron have a questioned look like he wants to shout, you're sending my best student picking strings in a middle of a war?). I was relieved Hermes also didn't figure out I sent him the bolt (which is fake) which made me forget how stupid I was to be bribed by a lyre. Hephaestus didn't figure out my plan too. Family, you know what I mean?

Percy's POV

I trained and trained but it was barely three days since Apollo told me what to do and I was being sent to do Apollo's works. I made my way to the arena and got Ms. O'Leary to shadow travel in the darkest part of the woods but not before I was bombarded with questions from Nico.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going? I could go to China; I am in the mood for dim sum." I said.

"I feel pretty Chinese myself. Race you there?"

"Nah, I think I have a few pit stops."

"Suit yourself, I'll be in Beijing." He finally said before walking to the dark side.

We made our way to the underworld and I of course, being the true god of the clutz, woke up everyone, uhm, wake-able.

"Perseus, come to retrieve the bolt?" Hades' voice echoed in his really big kingdom.

"What bolt?" I asked. We are not going to go through this whole bolt thing again, are we?

"Any who, you have been granted mercy much times before but you could not defend Olympus this time." he said before blasting me with the bolt. I didn't feel anything, maybe because of the Achilles curse I thought.

I charged with Riptide in one hand and a shield perched to my other arm.

Just like in my dream, there were cuts on his skin letting ichor seep through. Then when he was taking off his helm even though he was doing it as fast as he could, I was faster. I stabbed him through the same position dream me stabbed dream Hades.

His body turned into golden powder and gone through the gates, down to Tartarus I guess. Then someone yelled behind me "Percy! What have you done to my father?" Nico had the twinkle in his eye just like in my dream, not so thrilled to know that. I drew Riptide but I have no intention of harming him though I don't feel he has mercy for me now that I defeated his father. But when I opened my eyes, I was in Olympus, in the throne room.

I bowed in the presence of the Olympians. Zeus made me rise "Perseus, you have done well yet again though it was a dreadful loss."

"Thank you lord Zeus" I answered in respect.

"I am proud of you son." Dad said.

"Thanks." See, Olympian-formal, Olympian dad-casual day at the ball park.

"Anyone who objects?" Zeus asked the Olympians and they all nodded. I particularly stopped for a moment at the sight of Artemis nodding vigorously. De ja vu

"Whether you like it or not, you will be made a god. You have saved Olympus and earned its approval of your character. You are very much deserving of this gift." He told me. Is he being nice? Is this Zeus?

"Thank you lord Zeus." I bowed again, showing my appreciation. When I stood up, I was the same size as them.

"You all shrunk fast." I laughed.

"No, you grew. Welcome to godhood son." My father said smiling at me.

"I thought it will have those chanting stuff and painful like things."

"I could make it painful if you'd like lord Perseus" Ares snarled and grinned evilly.

"No thank you." I forced a small smile and a big one to Artemis. Maybe now that I'm a god, I could at least see her a little more than often.

"Perseus, god of the sea creatures and swordsmanship. Has a ring to it, major god in no time. I'm proud of you son." My dad hugged me, like man to man or god to god?

"This meeting is adjourned. Poseidon, please take care of Percy's duties in the kingdom and Apollo, please come with me." Zeus ordered. I went with dad and I couldn't wait for him to let go of me so I could go to Artemis.


	9. Chapter 9

**See, now Pertemis starts here :) That's why I've been updating this non stop. Just for this. hehe. on with the story. ENJOY! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Turnovers and Incognito affairs.<br>**

Zeus' POV

"Why on Tartarus would you do such a thing?"

"Like misplace the keys?" he picked the keys from his pocket and thunder was just going crazy outside. I learned that the bolt he gave Hades was a fake. This intelligence got to me after I made the judgement to let Poseidon's son defeat Hades.

"I will let your consequences be brought to a minimum since I pity you. I have learned you lost your children to Hades' wrath."

"Thanks, they never got to meet gramps." I whacked the back of his head which made him rub it and grunt.

"But you must learn to take things seriously. Olympus is not a place where you should joke around. It will suffer consequences."

"Yes father, I have learned that the hard way." I answered him, not sure my mind and mouth are exactly in sync this time but I managed to get one right thing out.

"You shall spend time as an intern to Persephone in running the underworld until Hades' body forms." I decided that would be better than having him thrown in Tartarus. I would have lost two children in that case. Artemis has no merciful look towards men but judgment towards a brother is different. I have wise and clever children, not necessarily combined.

Apollo's POV

"I will face the consequence of my actions father but I have two requests father, could you lay off Artemis a little. She's been having some difficult time in her hunts and if you don't have anyone in mind to take my place in doing my duties, I ask that you consider Percy." Well, a different kind of hunt but still anything to get him to stop stressing Artemis especially now that I'm Persephone's personal coffee stirrer.

I really don't trust Percy driving my most prized possession, my flaming red sports car, considering Paul's Priam didn't have a good fate with Percy around. I feel that if he had this job though, he will be allowed to see Artemis since he is handling her brother's job and they should compliment each other. I love letting her play caring sister but not too cool with seeing her with a boy.

He just nodded in response to my request though I am not too sure. "Thank you father" I bowed and left.

Percy's POV

"Percy!" Artemis noticed me walking towards the end of the row of minor god houses where they said mine rose up to.

"Artemis" I turned and opened my arms to welcome her in a hug but she put one hand firmly on my chest.

"what's the matter?" I asked noticing the tears fighting to go escape the corners of her eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should have never listened to my feelings because they would always betray me." she said.

"Don't say that. You have nothing to apologize for." I told her. Seeing her like this is breaking me.

"I am pregnant Percy." then she just broke down and cried in my arms uncontrollably. I soothed her and carried her to my house which just rose. I sat on the couch I found located by the entrance and let her sit on my lap still sniffling on my chest. I put a hand on her back and pulled her closer.

"I am here for you and the baby Artemis. I would do anything and everything." I said truthfully.

"You already have." she smiled at my statement and at the realization that seem to have hit her. Is my becoming a god what she wanted? Did she plan this?

I let go of that thought when our lips met. I could never ever get tired of this feeling. That's saying something, I'm now immortal.

"Do you know when the baby is due?" I asked. I was going to be a father! I just then realized.

"It is a she and she is coming very soon. Though you are now a god, the baby is still a demigod since our affair happened when you were still a demigod."

"Who will take care of her? Who will claim her? She deserves to know us!" I was throwing these questions out not even remembering they registered in my mind before they came out of my mouth.

"You'd be a great father Percy. Being godly protective already." we laughed and the atmosphere cooled down a bit. Artemis spoke again, "Percy, only I, Apollo and you know about my child and my broken vow, I know there are consequences and I must be brave to face them as I was brave to disobey the vow that hindered them but I admit that I am scared. Being a brave woman in the face of others does not offer you much mercy and chances to escape."

"Then I shall claim her when the time is right but now there is no where on earth our child is safe." I said.

"How about camp? She would be kept safe there and let her train until she could defend herself."

"I have made an enemy of my friend Nico di Angelo for defeating his father. He is still allowed in camp even though Hades was defeated because Hades is still a god. If he found out she is my daughter, he will not think twice about harming her."

I could see Artemis fashioning a confused expression and tears forming in her eyes again from hopelessness. "I told you I would be here for you. No matter what decision you make, no matter what problem you may face, i would do anything." I comforted her.

"I have an idea but do you trust me?"

"Yes"


	10. Chapter 10

**Last one for today. I demand reviews (well, no, but they boost me up. I think y'all know what I mean). Anyways, next chaps 'll be up when I can put it up (school.) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. Begging.<br>**

Percy's POV

"Please Thalia" I was at the point of begging. It may not be as easy as I assumed it would be.

I really wish Artemis would be here to back me up. I wrapped my arms around our baby girl and I am asking Thalia to raise her because I couldn't raise a demigod in Olympus and Artemis can't too.

"For the last time, why can't you let her mother raise her?" Thalia asked me. Being immortal with this off boys thing is starting to bug me.

"I told you she can't. She is fully capable of taking good care of her but she can't. You're the only one I could think of that could take care of her, keep her safe, and give her love as I would."

"What would the hunters think if I carry her in camp?"

"Just tell us the truth. We are your sisters. We will understand." The voice of Artemis rang in the middle of our conversation.

"I still dislike men but I will make an exception to him who held up the sky in my place and to a friend of Olympus." she followed.

Thalia and I bowed our head when she came close and Artemis touched the baby's forehead.

"Diane" she said sadly brushing her fingers gently on her head.

"yes, Diane Joy Jackson." I smiled at her. We decided that I would pick her first name and she would pick the middle name. I decided on the name Diane because I like the name and Artemis' Roman counterpart is Diana. She decided on the name Joy, I agreed with that one hundred percent.

"Percy, have you exactly thought about having this at your age! It's a mistake, don't you think?" Thalia was clearly still disagreeing with me.

"No child is a mistake Thalia."Artemis was slightly mad at Thalia for saying that but I held her back before even thinking about what Artemis could do to her.

"Actually, I never thought that I would have her but now I do know I do not and will not regret having Diane." I said with all honesty. Artemis smiled at me and I mirrored her expression.

"You two agreeing on something is something. I will take her, is it alright Lady Artemis?" Thalia finally accepted. Yes!

"I could not hinder you from doing your own responsibilities to your friends. I shall help you if it is required to explain this to your sisters." Artemis nodded in response to Thalia's question.

"Thalia, could you also maybe raise her with your last name?" I asked her quickly.

"N.O." she spelled out and crossed her arms.

"Don't make me try my godly voice for the first time. I am really tempted to though." Artemis rolled her eyes at me but I ignored her. Let me have my fun, I wanted to say.

"Fine! Now could you wipe off that smug look on your face." she threw her hands up in defeat. I patted myself in the back and kissed Diane's forehead before handing her to Thalia.

"I need to go. I will try to visit when I can or if I can." I eyed their mistress and gave a reassuring smile, urging her to play along.

"Men keeping up with my hunt is highly unexpected but you may attempt to do so. It's great entertainment." Artemis smirked.

"Enjoy the show my lady." I bowed and smiled at Artemis. A small flush of red started creeping up her cheeks which made my smile grow a little more.

"Thank you Thalia, I couldn't thank you enough for this."

"Yeah, I would ask immortality but I already have that so yeah, I'll think about it. I think you'll still be alive by the time I could come up with something and have all eternity to pay for it." she cradled Diane in her arms. She smiled at me like she was saying I am proud of you but you'll still pay for this.

"The council will start in a few minutes Artemis. Uhm, see you there." I raised a hand and bid them farewell.

"Thank you Percy" she smiled gratefully at me, not only for reminding her about the council. This was great since Diane gets to be close to her mother and learn to fight for herself, and no boys. I transported myself to Olympus and made my way to the throne room.

I bowed as some gods approached me and tried to have a little chat until we were complete. We sat down in our respective seats when we were all present.

"Since my brother Hades was defeated on the account of theft, I will put Persephone in charge of the Underworld until Hades resumes. Demeter, you could accompany Persephone there but I do not know if it is still required since I will let my son, Apollo, help in running some tasks there. An intern if you could call it that. He still holds his title as an Olympian god of poetry, healing, music and prophecy but his duties of hearing his oracle and driving his vehicle across the sky shall be given to Percy until Hades returns to his throne. Though it is Apollo's domain, this is his consequence for his past actions that we need not discuss further."

I was confused at first and the eventual "Why me? Really, me?" moment struck me. First of all, me and the sky do not agree most of the time. Second, I do not want to be hearing Rachel saying "Now you know what it feels like."

I heard Zeus dismissing the meeting and I approached the twin gods.

"There you are Percy." Apollo greeted, making it known he was not really glad to see me a bit.

"Hello" I replied.

"If I hear you do anything funny with my oracle, my ride, or Artemis, I think my new job has some benefits." he winked at me after his obvious protective brother threat for effect.

"I think I'd do fine."

"Well, the prophecies will come sometime. America is much more convenient now rather than in the previous eons we have to have these 2 day seminars and chants, you'll know what to do, I hope. Oh, and take care of my ride, one scratch and consider your string cut, repeatedly" I gulped at his new threatening nature.

"Do not worry brother, I'll make sure he does his job." Artemis was clearly happy since she was beaming a bright smile showing her perfect teeth despite the fact her brother has a new job underground. The thought just dawned on me, Apollo is now on my favorite gods list. Artemis and I could be seen somehow together and not cause any commotion since she'll be my teacher or guide and Apollo's job compliments Artemis' as well.

"Not that job Artemis." Apollo laughed and I saw Artemis fashion light pink tinted cheeks for the second time today.

"I need to go immediately. I need to clean up Persephone's coffee mug." Apollo said. He hugged her sister and sent me a glare as deadly as his bad poems.

"Take care Apollo." Artemis waved at her brother who was at the mother and daughter of cereal's tails.

"So..." I trailed. I shoved my hands in my jean's front pockets.

"I need to get back to my hunters now. Thank you Percy." Artemis hugged me shortly since she was scared if someone walks in on whispered in my ear, "I'll meet you tonight at your house."

I nodded and left grinning like a happy god.

Thalia's POV

"For the last time, Diane is not my child. They just left her and I couldn't just leave her. Would this child be mine if I wasn't pregnant for the last nine months?" the downside of talking to other hunters is that when you tell us something, we believe what we would like to, unless Artemis tells us. I didn't tell them Percy is her father since he also requested me to do so.

"Lady Artemis" I noticed her walking towards camp before I could talk back to my sisters.

"Girls, I see no harm for taking this child with us. We cannot be slowed down by her if we teach her." Artemis told the rest of the hunters about this.

"I alone will raise this child and teach her. I won't ask for help unless I really really need it." the discussion ended and they went back to their tents.

I was walking towards my tent but Diane started stirring in my arms and let out small cries which reminded me of my brother, Jason, when he was a baby. Sleepless nights, here we go again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Plans.  
><strong>

Nico's POV

My father reformed a few days ago, almost 12 years after my ex best friend defeated him. I asked myself for the nth time, how do you take revenge on a god? I thought that I wouldn't kill but I decided not to since he would reform after some time. I need to inflict emotional pain so he could live with it for eternity. I know my father too is seeking revenge but his long absence in the underworld and Persephone and Apollo's incompetence made him booked for the rest of the century.

Percy's cabin in camp is still unoccupied. I actually don't know what is happening to him now. Does he have a wife? Children? A girlfriend? The only thing I could think of is to inflict harm or possibly kill a mortal attached to him. I couldn't do that to his mother and new family since they also took me as their own some time after the last Titan war.

Artemis' POV

Diane is now 11 going on 12 in a few days. My hunters got well attached to her, especially to Thalia since Diane considers her as her mother. It pains me inside to see her partly live in a lie but it will be for our safety. Next week, we will have a little celebration before letting her go to camp half blood where Percy will claim her. She has gotten stronger and smarter so we are confident she could defend herself to a great extent in camp.

"Are you worried about sending Diane to camp?" I asked Percy while we were in his new house. He became a major god a few days ago when Apollo claimed his duties again since Hades is back.

"Just a bit but I am mostly excited. This is our first daughter and firsts are always special." he answered, caressing my arm while I was sitting on his lap and resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm just a little worried. What if someone finds out about us? Hades is back and we both know how he is."

"I could call Tyson and ask him to keep watch until she gets on her own. And you and Apollo will drop her off, it's the safest thing imaginable. It's like VIP treatment already, not much like my entrance anyway. I get to have the Minotaur as the welcoming committee."

"I don't think she needs it. She had gotten really strong. Does he know? Tyson, I mean."

"No. It's still you, me, Thalia and Apollo...That sounded wrong." he said. I'm glad that Olympus didn't change him that much. He just became more of what he already was, selfless, fearless and responsible and only capable of humoring himself. "I wish we could stop hiding like this." he snuggled his head on the back of my neck and I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Me too." I answered honestly. I know it's up to me. It is my decision. It is not his fault. I am still afraid of what is to come if they knew I broke my vow.

Thalia's POV

"Happy Birthday Diane!" I squeezed the life out of Diane Joy Grace (Jackson). She's already 12. We have the same hair color which is black so some questions about being adopted died down since she noticed the difference in eye color.

We are going to send her to camp tomorrow so Percy could finally claim her and she could know her father and possibly her mother. I still don't know who her real mom is because over the years Percy and I got to meet, he still won't budge. Diance got to meet him briefly at one time but she was still young to remember.

"Sorry, I had some work in the infirmary." I apologized for seeing her late in the evening.

"It's alright. Thanks mom." she replied opening her sea green eyes. I gave her a small and long purple box. She excitedly lifted up the lid and took out a beautiful thin silver chain and at the end is a long bronze sword, her favorite weapon (strange because hunters carry bows and arrows) and coincidentally Percy's symbol and weapon.

"Thanks mom!" she took my cheek and I helped her put it on.

"Ready for tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Just a little nervous." she smiled.

"Trust me, it'll fun! Lots of new friends, teachers, campfires...I had lots of fun there when I was a kid" I remembered my time at camp which made me feel older than I would like to be. Some things changed like the eldest (and only) Apollo kid is 8 years old since the incident years ago and the stress in the underworld so there won't be a lot of camp fires. There's also the event that her father will finally claim her. I let these thoughts linger in my mind.

"Mom?" Diane's voice called to me.

"Yes?"

"This camp, do I really belong there?" Again, I never said she was a demigod like she is a daughter of a god and a mortal, she only knows she's a demigod because of her grandfather which is also true. She knows I am the daughter of a mortal mother and Zeus and she got the eventual talks from Artemis since she leads the hunt we are on so she knows a lot about mythology, but not everything.

"I'm sure people there will be accepting. You'll learn to love that place. There's no turning back, I already made arrangements. lord Apollo is going to drive you there along with lady Artemis."

"It's still cool to have a god for a godfather." she laughed at her own thoughts. She doesn't know how it feels to have a god for an actual father yet. "I just feel there's something different about the place."

"Then you'll have to see them for yourself tomorrow. Go to sleep. Love you" I hugged and kissed Diane GRACE for the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Revelations.  
><strong>

Diane's POV

"Sorry" I apologized to Chiron for reacting like a stunned three-year old, yelling "you're a centaur!" earlier.

"It is alright my child. Thank you lord Apollo, lady Artemis." he bowed his head.

"Bye uncle Apollo. Lady Artemis. I'm going to miss you." I hugged them both and they returned my gesture. I followed the cabin leader who will be giving me the tour.

Apollo's POV

"Diane Joy Grace? Isn't Thalia a hunter? Or is she Jason's? But it is impossible, he's Roman." Chiron searched his mind for answers as he was asking questions to the air.

I eyed Artemis and she gave me her approval.

"Actually Chiron, it's Diane Joy Jackson." I said, using Percy's mortal last name.

"Percy? Of course, I should have known by her eyes. Does she already know?" I saw he had so many questions in his mind like why Thalia bit he just asked this one.

"Not yet but can you do us a big favor? Let him claim her. He told us he wanted to claim her since she is his first child."

"Yes, of course." he nodded his head in agreement.

"We best be off. Please take good care of her." we went off and I held Artemis' shoulder which she didn't shrug off like she usually did. "Percy made you a softie, you know that?" I commented.

She punched my arm with force more than necessary, "Sorry".

Diane's POV

"So, you're an oracle? Mom told me she looks pretty, but you're like, wow!" I complimented the oracle, Rachel Dare. She looks like those model socialites.

"Uhm, thanks." she said. "Who is your mom again? Thank her for me."

"Thalia Grace." I answered her question.

"Thalia?" she had a confused face which made me reflect it on my own face.

Before I got to ask her, a horn made itself noticed.

"Dinner time, go on." she let me go to the dining space Sarah Dawn, the cabin leader of the Aphrodite cabin, showed me in the tour.

I sat temporarily at the Hermes cabin until I get claimed by Zeus, my grandfather, mom's father. I had fun with the company and offered part of my meal to Zeus like how the other campers showed me.

We then went to the area where they held campfires which is led by the Aphrodite and Ares cabin. They told me the Apollo cabin use to lead but I think uncle Apollo didn't really have that much kids now since his underworld job.

Chiron announced some things like Capture the flags for tomorrow. I grew impatient by the minute since Zeus didn't claim me yet. The time I got up when Chiron called me up to introduce me to the campers, a light glowed on my head. I mentally said to myself, "finally". I looked up but I was surprised that the symbol above my head isn't the symbol I was expecting. They were symbols, a bronze sword and a moon. I saw them all bow down before me, "Diane Joy Jackson, daughter of lord Perseus and lady Artemis." when I heard Chiron say this, I saw nothing but black.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o there's a shocker. For real this time, my last chap for the day. TTFN :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I wasn't supposed to write today since I still have loads of things to do but I couldn't resist.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. The Lucky One.<br>**

Apollo's POV

"Artemis, why did you claim Diane?" I asked her. Clearly, this was the first time to here these news.

"I didn't claim her. Percy did." she said worried.

"Well, when Diane was claimed, two symbols appeared. Riptide and the moon." I told her the information from the Iris message Chiron sent me. Diane was still overwhelmed by the events too.

"I'm on it." I told Artemis before she gets to burst. I went to the library and read about the situation. Now, according to what I read, even if Percy was the only one who claimed her, Artemis' symbol appeared as well since it went with Percy's automatically. It could happen vise versa as well. Now she is a quarter from being a god, since Percy became a major god a few days ago. If he became an Olympian, she will be a goddess.

Percy's POV

"I should have gone in the library but all the text are in English. I still have ADHD and Dyslexia you know." Artemis told me the whole situation and what Apollo read in the library.

"It is not your fault Percy. I feared this day long enough. I have got a lot of explaining to do."

"I told you, I'm here for you and Diane." I took her hand and kissed her briefly. Then thunders roared and the doors flew open. We withdrew from the kiss just in time. Hermes was at the door, "You two have an audience with Father Zeus, now!"

We both ran out and made our way from my house to the throne room. We walked towards the center side by side and bowed before Zeus and Poseidon who were the only ones present here

"Artemis, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus roared at his daughter after willing us to face them "You have kept this in secret for 12 years! You broke your oath and hid it from us. I am more than disappointed in you." he turned to me, "And you Perseus, doing such a foolish thing while you were still a demigod. We have put much trust on you, you have betrayed our trust and our friendship." I just got a whole lot interested on the marble flooring of Olympus which is actually interestingly the first time I really noticed. Dad just kept quiet but I could feel the usual parent's disappointed aura from him.

"No father, I did not regret anything but keeping this to ourselves in a very long time and letting our daughter live in a lie for all these years. I love Percy since he held up the sky in my place and showed me selfless and honest love. I don't regret having my daughter Diane with him. I was afraid then but now I openly say that I love my Percy and Diane." Artemis spoke in turn. "And I do too." I told them both and entwined my fingers with hers.

I was giving her a look which asked her what she was doing by confessing even though we didn't talk about it yet but I smiled still, I feel so loved. A part of me was proud of her because she was finally coming clean which gave a 1% chance to be together but we expected worse from Zeus, and a little bit from dad.

"You two should show me great appreciation. I decided that I will not give you the required punishment for keeping a secret against Olympus in Olympus but there is no escaping nature seeking what is right." Zeus said with Poseidon having a look that actually said he was agreeing with his brother.

"We understand that Diane is a demigod because she was conceived the time Perseus was still half mortal but she was delivered when he was a god. Ancient laws would make her a full goddess if both parents are or became Olympians though she has immortality since she accompanied Artemis' hunt and since Perseus became a major god."

"I would do anything to make her be with us." I spoke out. "But I understand I cannot become an Olympian since 12 is complete."

"That is true but she could do something. A quest" Zeus was having that _"Oh, heroes trying to be heroes, great amusement." meddle meddle meddle snicker snicker snicker_ look.

"You shall not put her to a test!" I screamed, terrified of what the king of the gods may have in store for her.

"If she is the daughter of the maiden huntress and the god of swordsmanship, then I see no problem." Zeus said with clear amusement that he is (though I think that's just self proclaimed) the king. I needed Artemis to hold me back and glares from dad that demanded that I show respect.

"You two shall let her do this on her own. Let her prove herself. At the end of the quest, if she steps forth the camp gates, she will glow and be summoned up to Olympus where she could reunite with her parents." Zeus spoke like Apollo when he was having those weird moments.

Actually, this deal of his was something unexpected of him. Then I remembered the prophecy Rachel told me 12 years ago, bonds shall seek to divide until the unexpected arrives. Could this be it? I could see Zeus having not that much confidence in his own granddaughter but as this moment arrived; confusion, questions and guilt caused by our union seem to be forgotten at this point. Tension in the family wiped away when our bond was now known. Apollo was a lucky god for having truth, clever guy. Though there were good things, one was that both our heads were still intact and the next was that they could see what messing with Diane Joy Jackson could do to them. I am a proud father.

Dad was still silent on his throne. He saw me noticing his silence and so he silently told me _I need to speak with you_ after the audience.

"This audience is adjourned." Zeus announced and left after speaking privately to his daughter. I whispered to Artemis to go ahead to my house and I will talk with her there after I talk to my dad. She agreed and left me with my dad.

"Percy, I am not mad at you but I am not happy as well. "You are a lucky one though"

"Artemis and Diane. MY girls. next to mom of course." I smiled the biggest smile I could muster.

"No, you have me as your father. Just think if you had my brothers for a father, you could not control what you will. And you have the biggest part of the world for back up as a perk" he explained. I thanked him when the thing he just said registered in my brain.

"Now go. I will visit camp tonight and bestow a blessing upon my long-lost granddaughter." he said eye-ing me.

"He he, sorry about that. But seriously, thank you for everything dad." I hugged him in a manly way and made my way to my house.


	14. Chapter 14

**He he, another chap. Good news people, I THINK I'm just halfway done. On with the story. **

**WARNING: Seriously cheesy moments ahead, even I squealed as I wrote it. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Begging for no rash decisions.<br>**

I made my way to my place and saw Artemis lay down on bed looking at the moon sticker I secretly perched on the ceiling. A little less classy than those grand paintings the other gods have.

"Hey, that kind of went better than expected." I told her honestly before sliding my body gently down next to her on the bed. I turned my head to see her and her eyes are still glued to the big moon sticker.

"Tell me Percy, would you break an oath for me as I did the same?" she asked.

"Of course I would, I wouldn't think twice about it." I said sure of my answer.

"Would you do anything to see me?" she asked again. I would ask her why she was asking these questions which I answered for the past 12 years but I reassured her so she would not forget.

"I would do everything just to see you." I satisfied her inquiry.

"Do you love me?" she breathed heavily as she was still starring at her symbol.

"When I was a kid, I heard of stories of lost sailors at sea. The moon guided them, they gave them hope, strength and love. The stars guided them to where they need to go but without the moon, do you think they would still survive without the only thing that could be so bright at night?" I asked seriously while looking at the moon. "With all my riches my princess, with all my skill my huntress, with all my power my goddess, with all my will my light and with all my heart my love." I went on and on.

Artemis played with her words and held back obvious tears that were demanding to get out. Until one slid from the corner of her eye and turned to face me,"Swear on the Styx to never tell anyone what I am about to tell you and to think first before you act." she said. I promised her and swore on the cursed river which made me nervous.

"It is about what Zeus told me, he made me an offer." I motioned for her to go on and fight back her hesitation, "He said he would forgive me and make our daughter, his granddaughter, a goddess," _That's great!_ I wanted to hug her tight but I knew more than to disturb the goddess of the hunt. She continued, "only if I swore on the Styx never to see you again."

"Then?" I asked, noticing she was holding back a bit.

"I agreed." she was crying uncontrollably now and I felt my whole world shatter, my vision darkened, and my heart unaffected by the invincibility that came with the Achilles' curse.

"Why?" was the only thing I could let pass my shocked system. I wanted to scream; don't you trust our daughter could make this alright? And, what about us!

"I was fortunate to be so close to Diane from the moment she was born. I did it so she could know you, so she could be with you Percy. Believe me, I did not want to do it but-" she began explaining but I cut her off with a kiss. We were at it for a while but she pushed me back and began to whimper, "Don't let it be hard for me Percy, I leave at morning. My father was merciful enough to give me a night to talk with you." I kissed her more passionately this time and she returned. The kiss that is my reality, the kiss that made everything seem so perfect, the kiss from the woman I am completely in love with, no one could match up to Artemis.

When morning came, I woke up groggily but shot up when I noticed that no one is there beside me. I fought back tears and got clothes on quickly. I ran out and jogged to Artemis' palace. It looked abandoned and I was instantly hit by depression. I turned back to make my way to the throne room to ask where Artemis was (but still avoid mentioning the discussion we had last night) but I saw a girl with black hair and green eyes. I instantly knew who she was, "Diane" I hugged her but she pushed me off.

"Why did you do it father?" she spat the last word out, letting some strands of her hair brush her cheeks.

"To protect you, and your mother. I guess you know who she is." I answered looking straight into her eyes which didn't really make each one of us uncomfortable.

"I have been traveling with her and yet I still lived a lie. My mother Thalia was much more a mom to me than she was. She was weak to be needing protection." what she said made my blood boil. Diane will not talk about her mother like that.

"Enough Diane!" my voice boomed which made her silence. "Your mother is now gone so you could be a goddess and not go to some quest Zeus has planned for you. She left and swore never to see me so I could spend time with you and see you grow up so never even think about your mother as a coward." I defended her. Though she broke me, I still don't and probably never will have it in me to say anything bad about her (and not because she could easily turn me to a chipmunk).

"Do you know that the hunt is wrecked ever since they knew their lady broke her vow and last I heard she is left with just my mother for aid? Do you know that I am hurt by living 12 years of my existence in a lie? Do you know that I definitely do not want you as a father?" she spat.

"Do not speak rash child! You need time to think clearly. You may use your mother's palace and I will meet you there tonight. "I told her speaking loudly. I do not wish speak so harsh to her but she was being stubborn.

"Nice to see you dad." she had tears in her eyes and ran towards her mother's quarters. I left her to give her some time to think.

"PERCEUS!" someone yelled behind me again. I turned and almost got terrified to see a fiery red Apollo.

"You killed my sister!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Longest chappie so far. ENJOY people! I'm just loving this! (errors corrected)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. One thing she didn't say and one thing she forgot to mention.<br>**

Percy's POV

"She can't be dead. She is not dead!" I yelled at him, stopping the urge to smack him for telling me the biggest lie.

"Then why did I just see a vision of Artemis lying in the forest and her glow is gone. Ichor is all over her body." He said with fire in his eyes.

"I would never harm Artemis. You of all people should know that." I argued and my voice rose with anger.

"You should never have touched her. You should never have loved her. You should never have even existed!" he spoke with rage and frustration.

"Do not ever say that. I love her with all my heart. If there should be someone dead, it should honestly be me because I am consumed by guilt that she left for me. She left Apollo if you didn't know. She left me because she loved me as much as I have never thought anyone could love me." I thought about our discussion last night and the promise I made her not to mention it to anyone. I knew she left so Diane could be safe and meet her dad and not because she just wanted Zeus' forgiveness. She is more selfless than selfish.

"I need to talk to father." He left me with a glance telling me this isn't over.

It was lunch time and I went to my mom and Paul's apartment. I needed to talk to her. I am so confused.

Apollo's POV

"Artemis is gone father and I just had a vision that Ichor bled from her body and her glow is fading." I told him.

"Artemis is not dead Apollo. Immortals could not die, like my brother Hades. His existence transferred to the underworld and reformed to the surface in time. And I would feel it if my own daughter is dead." He said. "Your visions let you see the future but not the whole truth my son. Do not worry. I may be disappointed in your sister but I am confident she can take care of herself."

He ended the conversation with a look that said he doesn't want to talk about this anymore so I politely bowed and headed towards the door. He stopped me and said "Please ask Perseus and Diane to come here tonight." I nodded and left.

"Hermes, you know what needs to be known around here, right?" I asked my brother Hermes at his palace. I think he knows some things I would need to know. Aphrodite knows some things but they're all love related. I don't need another _Zanessa is the cutest couple to mess with ever_ moment.

"Apart from Artemis and Perseus' child 12 years ago, sure I do." He told me. He is clearly disappointed for not knowing the biggest issue that has been going around Olympus first.

"Do you know why Artemis left? She didn't even say bye to me. She just went off. Then I saw a vision that she was sleeping on a bed of Ichor and her glow was fading. I told this to Percy and he said he had nothing to do with that. He told me she left because she loved him."

"Well, I don't make a habit of eavesdropping but it's a natural thing. Last night, I was jogging around the throne room and heard father's voice with Percy's and Artemis'. They talked about Diane being born a demigod since she was conceived when Percy was still half mortal. She could be a goddess if she proves herself through a quest but when I overheard Zeus' and Artemis' private conversation, he would forgive her and make Diane a goddess if she swore on the Styx never to see Percy again. After that, Artemis went to Percy's place and he himself followed a little while after. I left that part alone since I remembered I had a lot of deliveries to make. Looks like she agreed to Zeus" He narrated and concluded.

I was furious and my eyes turning into a fiery red. My gold blood was boiling and I could never forgive Percy for taking my sister away from me, even if it was unintentional.

I think Hermes noticed this since he offered me wine to drink, that usually cools me down. "Brother, please do not harm Percy. If you think I am on his side, please don't. I am on no one's side now but I think it will be unwise to treat Diane's father harshly especially when her mother is gone."

"Thank you brother, but I have other things in mind." I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and gulped down the glass of wine before leaving the palace towards Percy.

Percy's POV

"Diane, please try to understand." I told her every single detail she needs to know up to the point of Artemis' leaving. I made Diane swore on the Styx not to tell anyone about Zeus' offer to her mother before telling her that part.

"No, I get the story but I can never understand." She was crying uncontrollably which painfully reminded me of Artemis last night.

"I am truly sorry Diane. It is alright if you do not forgive me but please forgive your mother. I planned for Thalia to take you so they would not know Artemis' breaking her vow and you would be safe as a demigod." I said.

"You two did the most painful thing that I have ever encountered, more painful than accidentally looking at my mom when she turned into her divine form. I feel like I've been battered, played with and unwanted."

"Do not ever think we didn't want you. You are not a mistake. It kills me to see you in pain but please." I asked for her forgiveness. I could not use my godly voice at my daughter. Even though some do that all the time, I would feel guilty if her forgiveness just came from me forcing her.

"I am not mad at you and mom. I am just furious at what you two have done to me. I'm grateful that you didn't even think about killing me or hiding me in a crack house where they smoke pot so much, monsters won't attack me as much as mortal godlings would. I just wished you did not give me false hope. I just wished I had seen even a little of the truth. I know truth has consequences but I think I could endure that more than the consequences of lies. I do not know if I will regret this but I forgive you two." She spoke. She has Artemis' brain (which is not a bad thing, I am not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to wise words you know), but just great.

"Thank you Diane. And you shall not regret it. I swear on the Styx that truth is the only thing I shall speak to you." I hugged my daughter for the first time and it felt so nice. I was at the brink of tears which were also jumping for joy. I felt her body warm up but not tense up.

"Percy, Diane, I know you two are in here." Apollo's voice came through from the other side.

"Yes uncle. We will be out in a moment." Diane replied. Apollo has a soft spot for her niece which I think Diane also knew.

She opened the door leaving me in the living room.

"Diane, Zeus requests for you and your father at the throne room." He told Diane the message sweetly but sent stabbing-gazes towards me at the same time.

"And oh, congrats for being a goddess and all." He told his only niece from his twin and looked at her in the eyes weirdly before leaving.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged it off.

I accompanied Diane to the throne room after leaving Artemis' palace.

We both bowed down in courtesy before Zeus and Poseidon who were the only ones present just like last night.

"Diane Joy Jackson, now Lady Diane, minor goddess of truth and mystery. Daughter of Olympian goddess of the moon and major god of sea creatures and swordsmanship" Zeus said in a voice like he himself was awestricken. I guess these things just come to him.

"Truth and mystery?" she asked confused. "That is so appropriate, is it not father?" she said in a sarcastic tone and eyed me. I shrugged it off and silently told her to wait until later.

"Diane, you should understand the combination of your domains make it hard for even the gods not to envy you. Truth is one thing that can never be changed no matter what one believes. Mystery is a concept you can unravel when truth is revealed. These will go together perfectly for each compliments the other." Zeus explained.

"When I have blessed you, I left you with a bracelet. You shall know what it does in time." My dad explained. A little smile crept on her face and she held on to the the silver chain wrapped around her right wrist after mumbling a thank you.

"She is beautiful Percy, I say she will make a great goddess. There is something different to her." Dad and I had another silent conversation just by looking at each other.

"She is dad. She's my daughter. There's bound to be something different." I replied and we both laughed quietly.

"Where is my mother? I want to meet her, as my mother and not as my lady." She requested from her grandfather Zeus. There was anticipation and excitement in her voice and it made me glad.

"Your mother and I have made an agreement. You were turned into an immortal when she left Olympus. She swore never to see your father again and I turned her into a mortal." Zeus answered Diane with a straight face.

"How could you!" Both me and my daughter said at the same time. I needed Diane to hold me back from sending Zeus to Tartarus. Artemis never told me that part.

"You did not do any quest in turn to earn my approval for you to be a goddess child. She offered me her life and her life I took and she was made her mortal. She offered her glow so you could be with your father." he told Diane. As he said this, the feeling of guilt within me was bigger than Typhon for sure as it pounded in my heart. She didn't only leave me; she became a mortal because she loved me. I felt very honored to be loved by someone that much but I felt so weak and small because I ask myself, what have I ever done to deserve her?

"I shall go to the quest you will give me and earn Olympus' gift for my mother to be here and be back on her throne." She said. See, even my daughter who has been living 12 years not knowing her real mother would do anything for her. I feel so useless now.

"I shall go to." I made my stand. I didn't think just to give Diane protection because I am confident she can take care of herself. I made my stand to help bring Artemis back.

"As you wish." Zeus smiled proudly at himself, "If you two shall come back with my daughter, she will glow by the first step she takes on Olympus and Ichor will once again flow through her veins. She can reclaim her title as an Olympian and Percy shall be given the same title at the proclamation. Diane in turn would be dubbed as a major goddess." He offered generously. I wondered why he would make such a big offer.

"This is a big quest. You two have to find my daughter Artemis...and the child that is growing in her safe."

"She's with a child?" I wondered since when (of course it is mine). Last night was the only night I could think of but how would she know in a short amount of time and tell Zeus the news so soon?

"Yes, a god is growing in her. Before I turned her into a mortal, my wife heard two heartbeats, one loud but slow and filled with grief and another is small but fast, strong and so innocent. She heard them from Artemis as she was examining her."

"That means-" She's a mortal now and if we don't find her soon, the baby will attract more monsters (even the whole camp wouldn't be able to attract that much) to her as it grows inside her and she wouldn't be able to fight them all off herself. "We have to go!" I screamed. Zeus seemed a little worried (since I do have 90% of coming back alive, Diane being a huntress since birth and Artemis is her daughter) and Poseidon had the same expression but trust and hope seemed to sparkle from his eyes.

I grabbed Diane by the hand and we left the room immediately. We made our way to the elevator after pocketing a few drachmas, nectar and ambrosia. We need to save Artemis fast.

I guess this was the vision Apollo said though I am not sure. I don't exactly know if his visions were just symbolical but if it was partly symbolical. The bed of Ichor meant she lost her immortality and the glow surrounding her is now around our daughter.

I think I know where she is, more likely in a forest because Apollo said she was there in his vision. Then I remembered Diane telling me something about the hunters splitting because of Artemis (now I know why. They split because she was mortal now, not just because she broke her oath). My mind singled out one place as of the moment, San Francisco. These were the only leads I had and it was better than having no clue at all.

We made our way down the elevator but we were stopped on our way out by the teen-form of Apollo.

"Where do you think you're going?" he barricaded the way out with his left arm and looked at me. I took Diane's hand and tried to pry off the arm that was blocking the way. She was so hard to pull and it made me confused why she was closing her eyes. Tears began to escape her eyes and she brought her hands to wipe them away. I looked at Apollo again and had the urge to kill this guy right now.

"We are on a quest sent by your FATHER, to save your SISTER, Diane's MOTHER who was just turned mortal by Zeus." I explained the whole situation in a sentence.

He seemed to be speechless but when he gathered his thoughts, his hair flared with flames that made him look like he is fashioning an afro when you see it through the mist. "I need to go to and have revenge on father." he gritted through his white teeth.

"No Uncle Apollo! You shall stay and keep watch in Olympus."my daughter spoke for the first time since we got out of the throne room.

"Why is that little niece?" he asked, opening his eyes and motioning her to stare into them. What was he doing.

"I know the truth now. You shall not scare me anymore. You do not belong to this quest for a dark shadow will seek to consume you if you disobey the will of the fates." she said. She was speaking like Rachel when the Oracle is taking over but this time it's not poetic like.

"You learn quick little goddess. You two better bring my little sister back or else." he warned me specifically. He hugged his stunned niece and went up through the elevator.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Not here please. I think I need to sit down somewhere comfortable." she told me honestly. She obviously looked dazed by the series of events.

"I know just the place. Come on." I pulled her close and went to the only place in the world where I felt TRULY safe. Ask Diane. Though it's on a short notice and we'll barely spend a minute, we have to find her and Diane's new brother or sister fast.

I shall fight for Artemis, for Diane, for the baby and for myself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Long chap ahead. It's not done yet. I still have things in store so stay tuned ;) **

**ENJOY this for the mean time! and Review :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. My cheesy father.<br>**

Diane's POV

"No gran, I think I'm good…Thanks." I told dad's mom Sally as she offered me more blue cookies. Glad took them and gobbled them up, reminding them why the hunt repulsed men.

"I couldn't believe you Perseus Jackson! I thought you would be wiser like tell your mother wise when you became a god but you immortals just love proving us wrong." She whacked dad's head which I thought was 12 years overdue.

"I told you I'm sorry mom. You know Artemis' oath. I needed to protect her." He explained to gran after he told every detail of mom and dad's love story up to the quest we were given to save my pregnant mom.

"I'm happy that you found someone Percy and you have a family to take care of. I'm really proud of you." She pulled him in for a massive hug which I got to have too. "And you my little goddess have been kept away from me for far too long." I mouthed "HELP ME!" to my dad but he just laughed it off. Thanks a lot dad.

"Now you two go save Artemis. I want to see this grand-godchild while I could spoil him with some baby clothes." She said. We exchanged some greeting before taking off for San Francisco by plane (courtesy of grand-stepdad Paul Blofis). Why San Francisco? He said a lot of monsters lived there and that was the location of Mount Orthys. He told me the story where he lifted the sky off my mom's shoulders so she could fight. He showed me the grey streak in his hair and I was just dazed by the knowledge of how strong my parents are and how they love each other.

"Do you think somebody will hold up the sky for me?" I asked while my mind was still drifting off. What? I'm almost a teen, I think I'm supposed to think like these.

"Of course, you're our daughter, aren't you? But not until you're 30." He was serious. I could tell.

"Dad!" I slapped his arm which hurt my arm more than I think it did to him, Achilles thing.

"Fine, 25, that's as low as I can go." He offered. That's like 13 years! Might as well be part of the hunt.

"Hmmm…" Well for one he is my dad and I respect his decisions (even though I seem to disagree to almost all of them). "As long as you make sure Aphrodite doesn't mess with me in 13 years, then I could consider." We shook on that and sat back.

"I think I'd like for mom to have a boy, don't you?" I got out the first thing that was on my mind after the awkward silence from seeing my dad being hit on my love goddess wannabees.

"Diane, we have to find her and return her to Olympus before she has that baby."

"Why?" I asked. I really am new to this. Maybe a good 4 hours ago to be a little specific.

"She's carrying a god." He said in a low voice. "Mortals could not take it if the baby is to come out of them. Even as infants, they are still very powerful."

"Then we shall find her." Adding confidence and hope to the situation. He smiled at me and said, "But yeah, I would want a little boy even though there's no last name to be passed on."

We landed safely even though there were like 5 lightning bolts that hit the plane. But I didn't say I wasn't scared.

3 weeks passed and monsters hindered us as we went forward closer to the mountain. "I'm worried dad." I said as we took a break in a corner, taking in some ambrosia.

"Don't be. We'll find. We will. We must." He said with determination. He gave me a little Nectar which I gladly took as I was whipped from fighting off monsters with the hunting knives that were stashed to my side. Finally we reached the entrance of the forest at the foot of Mount Orthys but my heart pounded with nervousness and a sickening feeling that something bad is happening.

"Ready?" he asked while pulling his pen and uncapped it to reveal Riptide. He noticed me starring at it in amazement and his eyes travelled to the chain around my neck. He noticed the symbols on the necklace and smiled to himself.

"Mo- Thalia gave it to me." I held on to the charm that was weighing it down.

"Pull on it." He said gently. I yanked the necklace off and the necklace grew into a three inch bronze sword like Riptide with a pinkish handle with pearls for embellishment.

"Hecate always makes great deals. I hope I picked out the right one." He said.

I tested it on my hand and it was perfectly balanced, not like the one on the hunt.

"Thanks, this is way better than the one I had in the hunt. I like the sword better though I could shoot an arrow for my life." I said smugly. He rolled his eyes and made me stand close to him.

"Always go ahead of me Diane. I'll be right behind you." He said. I just nodded and led the way through the forest I was kind of familiar with (being a huntress practically since birth and daughter of the goddess of the hunt and all) and let my new sword be ahead of me.

Someone then alarmed us by a loud scream. It came from the very foot of the mountain. We ran side by side towards the scream and saw a lady lying on the ground. It was my mom. I ran to her side and dad fought off the variety of monsters that were ready to charge. He killed them in a matter of minutes and he was covered in gold powder.

"No Percy, I'm sorry. The baby, just save the baby." Mom managed to say when she was carried in dad's arms. Her body was covered in blood and there seemed to be a glow coming from her stomach. "No, we need to get to Olympus now!" he screamed so loud other monsters that were coming towards us ran away but the others charged. I killed them off (thanking my dad for being god of swordsmanship).

I noticed the gleam that shone in my eye from the bracelet my grandfather Poseidon gave me. I had a feeling in my gut that would take us home from looking at the little olive trees and lightning bolts engraved on it. I stayed close with my dad who was carrying my now unconscious mom (and by the looks of it, a very eager to get out baby). I held my dad's shoulder and rubbed the necklace as hard as I could. Just then a breeze went by and forced me to close my eyes. When I felt the rush of air leave I opened my eyes and found we were back in New York. We ran to the top of the Empire State Building. The doormen didn't argue as the glow from mom's stomach seemed to be shining brighter. I feel mom's stomach is going to be ripped open from the inside out.

I banged on the button to take us to the top floor which led to Olympus.

"Come on! We'll get her to Apollo." I said. Uncle Apollo was the only one I could think of at this moment.

Dad carried her out but there was an invisible boundary that didn't let mom pass through. We didn't understand. Zeus promised us. Then I remembered what he said.

"Mom has to step in on her own."

"She can't. She's unconscious." Dad said getting more and more frustrated and nervous as I am. I thought of something that was really dumb at the time. I yanked out my necklace and pressed on a pearl which transformed the sword into a spear.

Dad smiled a little at me for finding that out sooner. Dad let mom down and I supported her other side. I made her hold on to the spear and made her use it as a walking stick. We dragged her with all our might even though the mixture of mortal and immortal blood was trailing on the floor. She glowed at the first instant she set her foot on the ground and began regaining a little consciousness. When she fully glowed again and we were in our divine forms, mom fainted but dad caught her at the nick of time. I called out for Uncle Apollo since he's medicine guy though I don't know what that will do with having immortal babies. The goddess of childbirth is having the baby.

"Oh my, Percy, you've got a lot of things to do when this is over." He said. He carried mom from dad and took her into her own palace. He jogged back outside and I asked him.

"Isn't anyone supposed to help her?" I asked. "She's in labour!"

"She is capable of doing this. It's harder than having demigods but she'll be fine." Apollo said confidently. He took dad away who was having a lengthy talk with Uncle Apollo in dad's palace.

I waited outside mom's house on the bench in front. It took forever! Maybe a good 10 hours? I felt someone sit beside me and I looked at who it was. I thought it was dad from the scent of sea water but it was my grandfather. "Grandfather, thank you so much!" I hugged him as tight grandma did. Without the bracelet, I think we would have never reached Olympus in time.

"It is my pleasure my little goddess. I am so proud of you. Your father may have done some foolish things that might as well make him god of the clutz but for sure his heart is in the right place. He didn't make a mistake of having you my granddaughter." He told me and wiped the tears that were trickling down my cheeks.

"You are a smart girl. Born of Zeus and Poseidon's off springs, you are very powerful indeed." He smoothed down his shirt and offered me a hand up. "I think we shall see your father first and make sure Apollo hasn't pulverized him yet."

We went to his palace which was a first for me. We went in and saw Apollo and dad having a conversation over glasses of wine by the mini bar.

"Want one?" dad offered Poseidon a glass.

"Sure." He drew one from the table and poured him a glass from a jar.

"Now I am just plain confused." Everyone but Poseidon seemed to laugh at my state and I plopped myself on the unoccupied couch.

"Don't worry Diane, me and your dad are good now. We cleared things up and we're just waiting for your mom. Maybe in 2 more hours, she'll be ready?" Uncle said.

"Diane, why don't you bring your friends up here for a wedding, maybe in 2 weeks?" dad said. A wedding? Oh my…

"Dad! That's great!" I swung my arms around him and became an official care bear.

"Don't tell your mom yet, I haven't actually proposed but Apollo gave me his blessing." Dad said. A cough came from within the room and it singled out on Poseidon.

"Father, may I ask Artemis for her hand in marriage?" he asked.

"What if I say no?" grandfather challenged.

"I will anyway." Dad said honestly. I hope there'll be men like that out for me to catch someday.

"Then you can." He agreed.

"Thank you father." Dad hugged his old man and I felt awkward yet again. They pulled me in for a mini family hug.

"Guys, we could go to Artemis' palace now. The baby is beautiful." Uncle said looking into the distance and smiled after shaking it off.

We, as in me, dad and Uncle Apollo, made our way to mom's palace. I gone ahead to see if everything is alright and I saw mom in her bed cradling a blanket in her arms. She saw me and smiled at me. It felt warm and right. I told dad and Apollo to stay put first because I want to have a conversation with mom.

"Mom"

"Yes Diane, I am truly sorry for what I have done. Please understand." She started

"I already forgave you and dad a long time ago." I reassured her with a smile.

"I am also grateful for what you and your father have done for me. You two brought me back even though an army of monster would be the forces you will be up against."

"It's alright. It was a little fun I have to admit." I stifled a small laugh. I glanced at the baby she was holding and it was clearly a girl. She has a gentle smile and small curls framing her face.

"She is beautiful." I caressed my hand on her forehead.

"Would you like to name her?" mom asked.

"Could I?"

"Why not?"

"How about Alethea? It means truthful one" I asked.

"I love it." She smiled and looked at the baby. "Alethea" the baby smiled at her name.

"Dad, Uncle Apollo, you can come in now." I yelled.

Dad rushed in the room and kissed mom on the head and hugged her. He looked down at the baby and put his hand on her head. They seem to be blessing it since both their eyes are closed. Mom opened hers for a while and told me to put a hand on Alethea. I saw in my mind that they blessed her with a joyful life and the gift of cleverness and I gave her truthfulness. They smiled at me after we opened our eyes and the baby was cradled on dad's arms.

"What's her name?" dad asked joyfully.

"Alethea" I answered with a grin.

"This'll be my biggest quest yet. Handling a handful of girls with one who was supposed to hate me to begin with" He laughed. "Good thing I love a challenge." He kissed mom again on the top of her head.

"Apollo, please tell all of Olympus, we need to celebrate!" dad ordered (and Apollo was not happy about that. "Just be glad I'm happy for you sister." He said before leaving.

I was crying tears of joy to see my family together. "Come here" mom said and she let me rest my head on her. She was combing through my hair. "I never knew I would love you all this much." She told me "Happiness cannot explain how I feel and I think you'd know that my little goddess of truth and mystery."

I looked at her with my best how'd you know face which she laughed at for my amusing attempt. "Your dad told me the whole story in a matter of a minute. We are so proud of you." She hugged me tight and I could not compare anything greater than this experience.

We went out when Hermes asked us to go to the banquet hall by the throne room. Since I haven't exactly toured the whole of Olympus yet, I let dad lead the way with Alethea in his arms. I helped mom and locked my arms in hers. He noticed my necklace and saw the charm at its end.

"You know I'll fight for you to use a bow and arrow right?"

"Well, I could. I like swords better but I could at least shoot an arrow on target better than a certain person here." I said as loud as I can.

"I heard that, but thanks I guess." Dad yelled over his shoulders.

We went in the hall and they all bowed at us (with the exception of my grandfathers). "Diane and Perseus, you have succeeded in your quest and Artemis is now a goddess again. We shall proclaim her as Olympian tomorrow along with Percy who is going to be the 13th Olympian." Mom's eyes widened and kissed dad right on the lips but they were careful since the baby is in between them (and we are in public).

"Diane, you shall be proclaimed a major goddess of truth and mystery tomorrow." Poseidon chirped in.

"What is the child's name?" Zeus asked.

"Alethea" I answered him.

"Alethea, daughter of Artemis and Perseus, sibling of Diane, goddess of laughter and tears." Zeus announced. Why laughter and tears? Is it like give opposing domains year?

The whole room cheered and dad let me hold Alethea in my arms. She played with my necklace and it didn't make me nervous it could stab anytime soon.

"Could I make an announcement lord Zeus?" dad asked kindly. He just nodded.

"Everyone," dad shouted to silence everyone in the room. He made his way to Artemis and pulled out a box from his pocket. He was going to propose! Keep your cool Diane, you are holding a baby. "Artemis, believe me when I told you that with all my riches my princess, with all my skill my huntress, with all my power my goddess, with all my will my light and with all my heart my love, I would be here for you and for our daughters." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring that has small yellow and orange diamonds arranged alternately in a row. There was a big clear diamond in the middle with little pink ones outlining it. I looked across the room and saw Aphrodite dust off her hands and mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" only a select few saw that coming from her but even though everyone cheered and howled and squealed at dad's most cheesy but so romantic speech yet. He spun her around when he got her feet off the ground. They shared a kiss and I kissed my new baby sister's forehead. I laughed and said "Looks like your magic's working now." Tears are not only sad, there will still tears of joy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Filler-ish but no hold backs on the cheese. Yes, OOC but there will be lots of CHEESE. What can you say? I'm lady of hopeless romantics ;) just check my profile. haha. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. lord of the hopeless romantics. <strong>

Nico's POV

I go out for a month and a lot happened. Well, its camp half blood, a lot can happen in a minute.

When I came back, campers were buzzing as if they were trying to make bees jealous.

"What's going on Chiron?" I asked as I stepped up the big house.

"There is a lot going on Nico. Where do you want me to start?" he asked me.

"Just the biggest one then if you could break it down…" I said.

"Well, the camp is invited to an Olympian wedding!" he said excited. He was like a giddy teenage fan girl.

"Really? Who?" I asked curiously. The Olympians were like brothers and sisters so this is intriguing.

"Lady Artemis and lord Perseus." He answered.

"Wait, Percy is an Olympian?" I asked. I so thank my dad for telling me everything.

"Yes, Percy is the 13th Olympian. He was given the throne when Lady Artemis reclaimed her place as well. Perseus and Artemis along with their daughters Diane, the major goddess of truth and mystery, and Alethea, the new goddess of laughter and tears, are coming for a visit today." He said obviously so proud of his favourite student.

"He has daughters! How old are they?" He's a clever one. I could've killed them if I knew.

"Lady Diane is 12 years old and has Percy's traits and Alethea was born about 2 weeks ago but she looks just like Artemis."

"Be gone for a month chasing hell hounds to the ends of the earth and get back with more shocking news than Mrs. O'Leary playing with lightning bolts."

"Nico, this news still shocked the whole camp even though we knew about it three days ago. Excuse me; I have to prepare the cabins." Chiron nodded and went towards the Olympians cabins.

Okay, so maybe I can't take revenge on Percy with a big post it on my fore head saying "I meant to offend you. Take that you Seaweed Brain." I have to go low profile.

Percy's POV

"Congratulations on the proposal son. You were meant to be god of cheesiness." Dad told me. I rolled my eyes at him. So okay, I'm cheesy and romantic or whatever you call it, but I like to make my girl blush every time I get the chance. Speaking of my girl, MY three girls were at my fiancé's place and we gods had a little ritual in my place (aka drinking, don't tell mom though).

"Thanks. I'm a little nervous but I'm happy. I feel like I'm on top of the world!" forgetting I'm already on top of the world. I drank my wine and retrieved for my bed. Killing an army of monsters, carrying Artemis to Olympus, her becoming a goddess again, my new daughter and the proposal, all in more or less than 24 hours, I need a rest and I'm glad Morpheus knew not to mess with a worn out god.

I woke up by giggles from three girls. I knew who they were. I pretended to be still sleeping and shuffled on the bed. Artemis lay on the unoccupied side of my brain and I surprised her by rapping an arm around her. She melted around it and I pulled her closer to me. I am turning into the cheesiest person and god who ever existed.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled.

"Good afternoon you mean handsome." She laughed that infectious laugh I am excited to be hearing every day.

"You slept in the whole morning dad. Get up! We have to go to camp! I already IMed Chiron and told him almost everything!" Diane jumped up and down on the bed like a kid would normally do on a Christmas day.

"Fine, just let me get ready. Give me 5 minutes." I said. I got ready while they waited in my room. I ran back in after checking myself one last time in the mirror (even though I'd look awesome enough because I am a god) and took Alethea from Diane's arms.

I cooed at her and her smile was like Artemis' smile. "Did I tell you she's beautiful?" I asked Artemis.

"Only enough times to last her a life time and that's a lot." She answered.

"Now let's go! I want to see mom and tell her everything!" I looked at her with a puzzled expression and I realized she was talking about Thalia after a while.

"Oh, she's not going anywhere anytime soon, isn't she?" I asked. Since the hunt is off, I guess she doesn't have immortality anymore.

"I'm afraid she's just a normal mortal demigod but she's alright." Artemis said.

"What are we waiting for?" I said. We went out of my house (which I should get extended now though it made the White House look like a speck of dust).

We transported ourselves to the camp and we ended up in the big house. There was no one here so I asked them to stay put while I looked around for Chiron. I saw some familiar faces who were now mentors in the camp. I saw Grover and he smacked me for the lack of guy time ever since I became a god. I didn't tell him about Artemis and my daughters yet since he is and forever will be lord of the wild and the blabbermouths. I excused myself and went to my cabin since I heard noises in there. I saw my old teacher in a white apron personally cleaning Poseidon's cabin.

"Hi Chiron" I said cheerfully. This caused him to turn around and stumble a bit.

He bowed and I just accepted the kind gesture. There was no use of stopping him if he'd do that until the end of time.

"I think Diane covered you with everything." I guessed.

"Not everything, just what I need to know." He said what I wanted to hear.

"Did you tell the camp?" I asked.

"Only Nico, he dropped by from a quest from his father and he left after the visit." He said. I was not too thrilled about that but I just said, "We'll tell camp about the news in the dinning pavilion."

"Alright, we'll have it dinner time."

I smiled at him and before leaving I requested, "Chiron, please don't build up cabins for my daughters yet, not until they're like a hundred at least." He laughed.

"I wish Poseidon told me the same thing when you became one."

"They're my girls Chiron, that's a bit different."

"I'm proud of you Percy." I smiled at him gratefully and headed towards the big house.

"Hey girls" I made my hand swim through Artemis' hair until my hand reached her shoulder.

"Where's Diane?"

"Father's cabin, she went to see Thalia." She answered.

"Arrangements?" I really wanted to stay here even for just one night.

"Aphrodite is forcing me to have a bachelorette party so I need to be back in Olympus by tonight but you and Diane could stay here if you two like."

"That reminds me, I need to tell mom. I'll accompany you and Alethea to the Empire State building tonight after dinner and we could drop by her apartment before we reach Olympus, that okay?"

"Sure."

At the blow of the conch shell, we went to the dining pavilion and we sat at the table Chiron was at. "I remember, Diane and Alethea could sit at yours, mine, dad's and Zeus' table, just an observation." I whispered. She shushed me when we were receiving offerings from archers, swordsmen and Diane.

I stood up when the nymphs were cleaning up the tables and everyone was chattering away. They looked at me and they silenced themselves.

"Good Evening! It is my joy to announce that there will be an Olympian wedding!" I eyed my bride to be and she stood up. Everyone cheered and they noticed the baby that is in my lady's arms. I took her in my arms and glanced at Diane who was sitting by Thalia on the Zeus' table. She came up and she faced the crowd.

"I am also proud to introduce our daughters Lady Diane, goddess of truth and mystery, and our newest goddess Alethea, goddess of laughter and tears." The campers cheered for us and we all sat back down. Diane went back to Thalia and hugged her before coming to where we were sitting.

"Dad, can we stay even for just one night, please!" She gave me the pout she inherited from (strangely) Artemis. Yep, who knew she had that skill? Or am I just a softie?

"You stay with Thalia. I'll accompany your mom and sister back to Olympus tonight then I'll come back here."

"YAY! Thank you!" she hugged me and her mom. She went back to the friends she made by the Hecate and Athena cabin.

"Shall we go?" I stood up as I took one last gulp of cherry coke.

"Yes we shall." She stood up too and we went to mom's apartment.

There, I was my step dad Paul looking at his camera's LCD as it flashed several pictured of Alethea. Mom cradled the baby in her arms across the room while Artemis and I sat on the couch. We told them everything and even invited them to the wedding. I requested Aphrodite and Dionysus who were organizing the wedding being the lady of love and lord of the party, to put up a small corner for mortals.

"What time do you need to be back there?" I whispered in her ear. Don't think I don't love my mother to death but I wanted to get out of here now!

"They wouldn't really start without me! Oh look at this! Cute little Perseus potty training." She scanned through the baby albums I forgot about.

"Please, can we go?" I begged.

"Fine, but I'll take this." She hugged one album that seemed ratted out and I'm scared of what's inside.

"Okay. Thanks mom, for everything." I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"You're always welcome Percy." She said.

Artemis and I left with Alethea for Olympus. I dropped her off at her place, leaving my girls with kisses on their foreheads. I transported myself to Camp Half-Blood.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed in my dad's cabin. I went out and saw Diane who insisted on staying Artemis since she didn't want to waste being inside a pretty cabin (and frankly, Zeus' cabin scared the living daylights out of her). We went off before breakfast since we agreed to talk over breakfast with Artemis.

"Hey, good night?" she greeted me with a short kiss.

"Yeah, how are my girls?" I asked. Man I never get tired of calling them mine,

"Aphrodite as usual got out of control. Hecate had to levitate her just so she could leave. Other than that, we were fine." She answered.

"Good. Now breakfast?" I offered. We went to my palace and had a normal family breakfast like toast, fruits, vegetables and pastries (Artemis is vegetarian if you all didn't know and I don't eat anything that has anything to do with the sea, like Searials for instance. Hehe, okay, that was lame).

"Have you invited your friends Diane?" I asked while I was peeling my orange.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm so excited!" She said.

"In less than two weeks, you'll be Mrs. god of sea creatures and swordsmanship." I looked at Artemis whose been smirking at my fail attempts to call her a Jackson since the god thing don't go with last names.

"Well then, Diane, would you be my maid of honor?" she asked. Diane seemed to jump and down.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She jumped up and down which made us laugh. "You know I was raised a huntress but I always loved wedding you see. There's so much when lovebirds turn more like dad, the cheesiest person alive."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. I'm a sap and I love it." I admitted to take them off my tail.

Time flew by quickly and most of the preparations were just for the dress and the cake. Our cake tester (Diane) was super picky which kind of annoyed me and the same went for Artemis who was extremely conscious of her wedding gown. I decided to go shop for a tux with dad in Times Square so we could also have a talk while I was also waiting for my house at the Olympian row.

"Dad, do you think I'll make a good husband? And a good father?" I asked.

"I did have my doubts at one point but when you committed yourself to Artemis in your proposal, I trust that you'll take care of Artemis and my granddaughters." He said honestly.

"Thanks dad." I hugged him and went to the Empire State building while carrying the suits that we were still going to have Olympus tailors alter.

Time flew and I was wed to the most beautiful, most loving, most lovable and indescribable woman I have ever laid my eyes upon. I know that sounds extremely sappy but what could I say?

"I know you would slap me for saying this the third time but it is true. All my riches I'd give to you, with all my skill I will protect you, with all my power I'll keep you safe, with all my will I'll keep you by my side, with all my light and with all my heart my love, I would be here for you and for our daughters forever." I said repeating some lines from the proposal.

"Percy, I know I have broken an oath that lasted for a very long time but trust me when I say that this is a vow that I shall keep. This is a vow I shall not break for this vow is for the one whom I truly love and to the one who holds my heart." She said and I smiled. Hera made us exchange rings and after that we sealed everything with a kiss.

There was a sea of people just to witness our commitment that roared so loud that it scared Alethea a bit. We excited the hall and went outside where we decided to celebrate after the ceremony.

"This is great! Congratulations!" we kept on hearing from the gods to the demigods to Paul and mom.

"Oh, so any place in mind for our honeymoon?" I asked during our slow dance.

"I don't know actually? Unless you would want to spend an awful amount of time surrounded by trees in a cave." She said.

"Hmm…I think I know just the place." I answered and let her rest her head on my shoulder while we were letting the music command our movements.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am extremely proud of myself that I can write this much. 3,088 words and only in Percy's POV. The only problem I have is that I make extreme time changes but I'll work on that. I won't get to update in a while but I'll get right to it when I can. ENJOY! and thanks to those who reviewed, alerted and favored this :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. (I can't come up with a title, sorry)<br>**

Percy's POV

I decided I wanted to show Artemis my world. I (with the help of my dad) let some of his subjects build an oxygenated and unpressurized cabin in the Great Barrier Reef. We gods could breathe underwater fine but having a clear view of things (and privacy from all the sea creatures that can read my mind) is perfect.

"This is just beautiful Percy!" she said looking out the window where the clear waters of Australia are running.

"Not quite like the view I'm looking at now" I said stepping behind her and clasping my hands together in front of her stomach. She laughed while setting her head on my shoulder.

"You think the girls are safe?" She asked. We left them with Apollo since he's the only god Diane really knows. We're going to stay here for only a week since we cannot be away from our duties and our girls for that long.

"Of course they are. Not being bed headed or anything, I'm like the second greatest warrior in the world and you practically invented archery, they're more likely to have picked up a few things." I said.

"I guess you're half right." She said. I shuffled to inform her of my inquiry and curiosity of what was wrong in what I have said. "You're the greatest warrior the world." She responded.

"Right…and Hades is a really nice guy." I joked.

"Nope, you know why? For one, Achilles truly gained the respect of his people though I believe it's mostly because of fear. You gained respect from Olympus just for being the most selfless, trustworthy, and brave and loving man who I have the pleasure of calling my husband. I promise you nothing but all my love." She said without averting her gaze at the window.

"All hale my goddess of hopeless romantics"

"I'm not hopeless. I have you." She said and kissed her right there.

After a week of kissing in the sea, we unfortunately had to get back to Olympus.

Three years full of talking to sea horses, pegasi, fishes and sharks and a new task of giving bachelor's heads a dash of inspiration so they can say what's inside their hearts after being the new Olympian god of engagements and commitment (yes, they proclaimed that since I was dubbed the cheesiest god three years ago). Aphrodite wasn't happy about that since she told me I was no fun but that's just her.

I was happy since I have a family to get back to. Artemis was also busy with her duty pulling up the sky at night. I sometimes accompany her when the whales and dolphins don't snip my ends and drown me with their complaints. Diane was doing a pretty good job too doing what she does which I'm not entirely sure of. She spends an awful amount of time with her uncle Apollo since being the god of prophecy, there was truth there and so was mystery. My little goddess was growing every day and now she's three, she has gotten way stronger (and out of control) with her power since she is still getting used to them. Every time I hold her, I would usually laugh hysterically or cry uncontrollably for no apparent reason. We (Artemis, Diane and I) asked for cuffs from Hecate so we won't be affected by Alethea's powers until she learned to control her powers.

One day after my wife and I pulled up her chariot for doing her duty, we were greeted by Hermes and he alerted us with the urgent meeting for the Olympians. Apollo said Diane and Alethea were with Hecate since Diane wanted to practice her magic truth thing.

We were all seated in our respective seats. My seat was at the end of the male thrones making the U-shape look like a shortened candy cane.

"Welcome back Perseus, Artemis." Dad greeted me and my wife first. I greeted him back.

Zeus cut in and stood up. "We have called this meeting to talk about Nico di Angelo." I sat up at the mention of my former best friend's name.

Nobody spoke yet so Zeus continued, "Apollo informed me he had a vision where the son of Hades holding the keys to the gates of Tartarus. He was releasing our father Kronos who has gotten stronger over the years."

Everyone in the room knew better than to raise any statement now until the king of the gods tell us to do so. He nodded at me when I just had the noticeable urge to speak.

"I think I dreamt of this a little over 15 years ago. I had a dream in father's cabin at camp half-blood and it started off with everything pitch black. Then there was a glint like from an eye. At first I thought it was from Hades since I fought him after that in my dream but when Nico saw his father disintegrate, I saw the exact same glint from his eye." I told them the story.

"You should have told this before so we could prevent it." Zeus said.

"I guess I never saw him as a threat." I said. "Even though he is my cousin, the son of my uncle Hades, he still has much to learn especially in battle."

"We could not interfere in his business because he is a demigod and ancient laws prevent us to do so." Hermes informed.

"Let me give this quest to three demigods in Camp Half Blood lord Zeus." I said.

"Very well but this task shall be done immediately."

"Yes my lord." I said.

"Meeting adjourned." He announced. Artemis moved right next to me silently and snaked her hand to lock her arm in mine. We headed to Hecate's temple and saw Diane and the goddess of magic interrogating a nymph with Alethea intrigued by their enchantments.

"Hey mom and dad." Diane said leaving the nymph with Hecate which made me feel pity for the spirit. Alethea jumped in my arms and I carried her on my hip.

"Diane, I'll be out for maybe 2 days for Camp Half Blood. Artemis, please stay put with the children please. I have a really strong feeling that you three should. I'll be back soon." I kissed Artemis shortly on the lips and both of my daughters on their heads. "Be safe" Artemis said. I nodded at her request and transported myself to the camp grounds.

"Hello lord Perseus, what brings us this honour?" he bowed.

"Can you ask someone to call for Rachel and Thalia? I need to speak with the three of you, this is urgent." I asked him.

"Yes, right away." He bowed and walked (well, galloped) off to Rachel's cave and Zeus' cabin.

After 10 minutes of looking into my reflection through Riptide, two girls snuck up on me.

"Someone's full of themselves, aren't they?" Rachel's voice said.

"Nah, he's married, give him a brake. That's what men do for their alone times so give him some space." Thalia remarked.

I shrugged the comments off and I began to speak, "Rachel, Thalia, it's good seeing you two again. Please, Chiron let us all speak inside." I said trying to be as professional as I can be.

"Oracle of Delphi, we inquire about Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." I asked while we were all seated in the living room. Rachel's eyes glowed and green mist escaped her mouth.

_Vows of the moon will break._

_The Son of the sea shall rise._

_Yet bonds shall seek to divide_

_until the unexpected arrives._

_Truth shall be put forth in this journey to be_

_Tears as hope unnoticed_

_To lead great ones of fire, the ruler and the dove_

_To bind the last son of darkness_

_Or face wrath for eternity_

"Why did you repeat the prophecy from the last time?" I asked. I thought I figured this out but I guess not.

"I don't really now Perce, I'm just as surprised as you. This is the longest running prophecy coming from me." Rachel chirped as the daze of the Oracle's visit left her.

"Well, I only figured about more than a few lines." Thalia said. She said that vows of the moon will break and mentioned Artemis was involved. I did not let her tell me what she thought because I will think of it for myself. She agreed and moved on.

The next line was I think about me. Dad didn't have any kids after than me. That I know for sure. He said he loved mom so much, he wouldn't dare look at another woman. Then again I thought his wife (my step mom) wasn't the kindest goddess in the sea too.

The third and fourth lines were as much as a mystery to her like it was to me when I heard it the first time. Truth shall be put forth in this journey to be was the next line. She told me since Diane is the goddess of truth, maybe there was something involving her. I didn't like the sound of that at all. Tears as hope unnoticed is another line that seemed to crash my brain's capacity to think.

To lead great ones of fire, the ruler and the dove sounded like I knew them. I interrupted, "Jason, Leo and Piper." I said.

"Nice working seaweed brain. It's like Greece never happened, right?" she said. I rolled my eyes and let her finish. The second great prophecy went great, the story for that… maybe some other time.

"Before I was rudely interrupted by lord Perseus over there, I had a hunch that they were the ones talked about in the prophecy too." I smiled proud of myself and she shrugged it off. The second to the last line talked about Nico obviously. He's the last son of Hades since he didn't and couldn't have any children for the past years.

"Anyways, the last line is always a tricky one so we'll just go with it, I guess." She concluded.

"Thanks, can you get Jason, Leo and Piper in here?" I asked.

"He's in Roman camp, remember? Leo and Piper also have their own quests, like wrangling a bunch of monster children but I'll call them. Maybe they can recommend someone"

"Oh, but I'll ask that you go and lead the quest." I requested. I had confidence at the former lieutenant of Artemis and the quest we were on in with Nico made her know our cousin more than anyone. Also, since I thought Diane is somehow involved here I think and since I could not interfere that much since this is a demigod's quest, the next parental figure she had was better.

"Then I accept the quest." She said.

"I have one question before you leave Thalia, when Diane was with the hunt with you guys, why did she age. She could've stayed a baby, I think." I asked. I noticed Thalia aged now since the last time I saw her which was at the wedding and she wasn't a huntress anymore at that time too. Her features made her look more mature and full.

"She didn't say the oath Seaweed Brain, I thought you could've figured that out. She wanted to at one point though but Artemis said she wasn't ready though so she forgot about it." Thalia answered me. I just nodded and both girls left me with Chiron in the big house. I went to my cabin, as in my new cabin in the row of male Olympians. I observed it and it was beautiful. It was decorated with sea creatures (being god of sea creatures) and a bronze sword hung vertically was in the middle of the unoccupied beds. The beds were for me, Artemis, Diane and Alethea, no one else.

I went to the Amphitheater and saw Leo, Piper and Thalia talking.

"Hello." I interrupted them.

They bowed their heads and smiled.

"There is a boy in my cabin, his name is Damien Beaumont. I recommend him for this quest." Piper spoke up. "He is the best warrior in our cabin even though he has only been here for six months and he has this reputation for being the gentlest person in the camp. Plus, he charm speaks really well, something uncommon to sons." She added. I wasn't confident enough since his name meant sweet and harmless lovely hill and he's a boy. This was Thalia's call now though.

"I want to meet him at the dining pavilion tonight. Leo" I turned to the senior counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin and camp's personal walking flame thrower.

"I don't know if he will accept but I recommend my brother Aaron Sargemon. He is skilled with the sword and the bow and arrow as well even though he is new." He answered me. Great… another boy. His name means an enlightened knight which made me glad of my choice that Thalia is leading this quest.

"Don't worry Percy, I have already met them and I assure you they have that same aura you have. They're brave and selfless, I can tell. They could even have the same fatal flaw. I choose them to accompany me for this quest." That made me all the more nervous than confident though.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"They're about 15 going in 16. They got claimed when they were 12 but they got stranded somewhere because of the monsters." Great… Just great

"I will meet them later during dinner. Leo and Piper, you can tell Damien and Aaron they will go on a quest to prepare but the stating of the prophecy shall come from Thalia." I said. They nodded and went side by side to the direction of the cabins.

"Thalia, may I speak with you?" I asked grabbing her wrist.

"Oh, isn't it protective father? I wish my dad was like that though. Making me go on dangerous quests and turning me into a tree isn't what I would've exactly call being loving." She smirked at my concern for Diane.

"What? Zeus probably had tons of children and he knows that they'll make it out alive eventually. Diane is my first child and I worry about her, okay?"

"I know, I had the same connection as well when she was growing up. She's capable of making the right decisions, being the goddess of truth and all."

"We agreed she wouldn't date when she's at least 25."

"25? That's generous. You have to let her make her own way eventually, okay?" she advised.

"I guess you're right. When she shows up you'll look out for her, right?"

"Of course I will, she's like my own daughter as well Percy, you know that."

"Thanks. Well, Chiron and I will send you tomorrow after lunch, it'll give you a little time to prepare." She agreed and left me to walk by myself back to my cabin and wait for dinner. Since I had time to kill again (I already killed time when I was 16 for those who don't know), I sent an Iris Message to Artemis. She was playing with Alethea.

"Hello my huntress, where's Diane?" I asked when I noticed she was nowhere in sight.

"She's at Apollo's again. He's been having these strange visions and thought maybe Diane could shed some light on it. How's camp?" she asked while playing with Alethea's auburn hair.

"Thalia accepted the quest after I have spoken to her and the oracle told the prophecy. She chose two boys Damien Beaumont, a son of Aphrodite, and Aaron Sargemon, son of Hephaestus, who were recommended by Piper and Leo."

"What was the prophecy?" I satisfied her question with an answer and told every line of the prophecy that came from Rachel's mouth.

"Aren't those first lines from a prophecy she already told you?" She asked.

"I know but I don't know why it repeated."

"Okay, but be safe. When are you returning?"

"Chiron and I will send them off after lunch tomorrow so I'll probably be back before you ride the sky since I'll be attending to my duties after I leave camp." I cancelled the IM when the horn blew.

I was acknowledged by the whole camp and received offerings mostly from swordsmen and former hunters since I am Artemis' husband.

I asked for the two boys, Thalia, Leo and Piper while the other campers were gathering for the camp fire lead by the only present son of Apollo who was almost 12 years old.

They all bowed their heads and I spoke, "Thalia, please tell them the prophecy." She obeyed and told the boys the oracle's latest mystery. I also explained the situation.

"Thank you Piper." Damien smiled at his counselor and older sister for recommending him to go on an important quest. I was glad that he saw this more of an honor than a suicidal mission like I used to sometimes. Aaron did the same and I get why Thalia wasn't repulsed by these guys. I kind of had pity on them because they do not know what is to come but I was also joyful since these guys weren't camp jerks. They were raised right.

The next morning, I caught up with Thalia who was polishing up her knives.

"Ready?"

"I guess." She answered.

"You'll do fine. I'll be watching." I assured her.

"Thanks."

Time flew and we had lunch. Thalia, Aaron, Damien and I made our way to the big house where Chiron was already compacted in his wheel chair.

"Okay, good luck! Remember, Nico must be stopped immediately." I told them.

"Don't worry cuz, I've got it. Boys, to the bus, we've got a one way ticket on the highway to hell." She said and walked out the gates of camp and the boys trailed behind her and they carried Thalia's stuff. I went near the lake and walked to the middle of the ocean to attend to some eels and split myself to attend some more proposals.


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry it's been a while. I'm working on the next chap that maybe up in a couple of days. Lots more in store :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.<br>**

Diane's POV

"Uncle! I cannot understand this! It's too much!" I said and almost tore out my jet black hair.

"This is just part of life dear. You're a goddess but it doesn't mean you don't have hormones. Been a while since we had a teen here, teen gods and goddesses don't get targeted by Aphrodite that much since she's so confident that they will eventually fall in love. That is only when you're in your teen-years, not just in teen form." Uncle Apollo stifled a short laugh.

"You don't know when you're a teen goddess and a former part of the hunt."

"You didn't even take the oath."

"I know but still I'm part of it and there were no men in sight. If there were, they were gone in like less than a minute."

"Well, it's just a vision Diane. From this situation to that point, it's a total blur. We're never sure how it's going to happen."

"Three events to be exact… one, I kiss a boy with blonde hair. Two, I kiss a boy with brown hair and three-" I was shouting and waving my hands in the air while pacing back and forth like I'm in a mid-life crisis.

"Well, you're not going to be kissing boys, are you?" dad's voice echoed and I looked at him leaning by the door frame.

"No dad. Uncle Apollo just had a vision and he told me the girl there could possibly be me." I answered.

"Hmmm…Apollo please keep some visions to yourself." He asked nicely with a glare to top it off.

"Yes my brother no fun." Apollo sang and he and I laughed. He was always this serious to me since Alethea made me cry for two days straight and laughed for two days after that. I couldn't sleep, eat properly and take anyone seriously. They all thought I was kidding them but I explained it was just Alethea's powers after it wore off from me. They wouldn't believe me and I'm the goddess of truth people.

"Just doing my job as Aphrodite puts it." He said. "Come on Diane, your mom and I need to talk to you."

"Okay, bye Uncle Apollo." I hugged him and went out side by side with dad.

We walked silently to our house. Alethea and I have our own houses in our respective ranks but just like in America, we're considered children and we should still live with our parents. Mom has her house too cut we use that when we have those private girl talks, an off limits space for dad.

We reached the inside and saw mom playing with Alethea and her bunny, the symbol mom and grandfather Zeus gave her for her birthday since bunnies give laughter (and tears, if they ever get killed… poor bunny). I got a stinking starfish (don't tell dad that). Dad and Grandfather Poseidon gave me my symbol and it was a starfish, how's that even truthful? I don't know…maybe that's their point, it's supposed to be mysterious and stuff.

"Dad, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Thalia accepted to lead the quest to stop your uncle, Nico di Angelo, from opening the gates to Tartarus. She is accompanied by Damien Beaumont, son of Aphrodite, and Aaron Sargemon, son of Hephaestus." He told me.

"And why do you tell me this?"

"Since this is a demigod's quest, we cannot interfere physically dear. Maybe pop an idea into their heads or give them encouragements or warnings, but we cannot fight their own battles." Mom answered for dad.

"We figured since Thalia is involved in this, you might be tempted to lend her a hand especially when she is at the face of danger." Dad added in. I figured they were telling the truth not because I am like a walking lie detector and master interrogator but because they promised me they wouldn't lie to me.

"Oh, okay, but can I watch them or like speak to them?"

"You can observe them personally but they're usually on Hephaestus TV too. You can talk to them but keep it to a minimum and only in our domains dear. They are going to the Underworld, you are not allowed there." I nodded at mom's response.

"Sure, thanks for telling me. I don't want grandfather frying my butt off." I attempted to joke.

"I know the feeling." Dad laughed.

"Well then, dad, Alethea, could I speak to mom privately? Like in her house?" I asked.

"Apollo's vision?" dad asked a little bit unsure of letting me go.

"Dad, just a girl talk please. Do you really want to talk about my "teen girl" problems with you?" I persuaded him.

"I don't think so…" he thought.

"Good, now if you'll just excuse us." I pulled mom out and dragged her to her house.

"Mom, I have a serious problem." She motioned me to continue after propping ourselves in the living room.

"Well, you know Uncle Apollo always has these crazy visions right? Do they always come true?" I asked her.

"They always seem so unlikely but they eventually happen. They're just like prophecies, they happen, not just in the way you'd expected them to happen." She advised wisely.

"Uncle Apollo talked to me a while ago and he said he had a vision, well three visions to be exact. He said he thought that in the first two visions, I was kissing two different boys and in the third vision he said I said yes excitedly and hugged somebody he didn't recognize."

"We're you, you know, in that age?" scanning my 15 year old body which she was referring to.

"Uncle said I still looked 15 to him but maybe 16, he can't tell"

"I don't know. I've never been keen on Apollo's visions but I think you should just listen to your heart, okay? Then if you said yes to someone, I think your dad should help you with that." She said. Dad was proclaimed the new god of engagements and commitments so like saying yes to him means you're bound for life or something.

"That's..." I searched for the appropriate term in my head "awkward" I said finally.

"You're not a huntress you know. You could date men but I don't encourage it." Mom told me.

"While dad and I were on a plane to save you, we were talking and he mentioned about me dating. He lowered the age from 30 to 25-"

Mom interrupted "How generous of him" she laughed at dad trying to be a typical father.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, then I kind of said that's kind of okay as long as Aunt Aphrodite stays out of my love life." I said.

"Being the stubborn yet understanding man that he is, that's like swearing on the Styx to say if something is okay with his terms."

"Well, being the loving dad that he is, he eventually has to make me make my own decisions. Girls my age should you know. If they became independent earlier, things would change." I said as I saw a sudden flash in my head with some visions that changed so fast it made me dizzy.

I held my head and sat back, "What just happened?"

"What is it?"

"I'm like seeing stuff in my head. It's not daydreaming, I'm sure. They're like visions but this is like past-present-future situations." I recalled the pictures of having arguments, teens studying on their own and being the ambassadors of the United States when they're older, things like that. Things kids would usually answer if they were asked what will happen if they took eveyrything seriously.

"Maybe it's your gift. You are truth after all. You can see what is constant from then to what will be."

"I thought I got used to this whole goddess stuff. Alethea got it better."

"You'll get used to it in time. Just listen to your heart. You've got 4 years left and use that. When you're 20, Aphrodite won't think twice about messing with you. You've got your father's looks after all." She said and rolled my eyes at my love-struck mama.

"Did she do that to you?" I asked then I remembered one of our girl talks and she said something about Uncle Orion.

"Oh, never mind. Thanks for the talk mom, even if I just dragged you in."

"It's no problem Diane. Take my advice though; it will be best to talk with your dad when the time comes."

"I hope it's not anytime soon."

"The talk with your dad or the visions?" she raised a brow.

"Both….yeah, if that's possible." I laughed at myself.

We left her house and went back to our main house. Dad was there reading (as best as he possibly could) to Alethea. Then I thought they couldn't have read that because one, there was an iPod on the side table that's paused on the first level of Angry Birds, and two, he's holding the book upside down.

"What a responsible father." Mom walked to the couch and ruffled dad's head.

"Mama, Grandpa Poseidon here!" Alethea clapped her hands and dug her head further on dad's chest.

"Where is he?" I asked. If you let me decide, I'd probably say I like Grandfather Poseidon better than Grandfather Zeus. He's gentler. But Zeus is a better gift-giver, no doubt about that.

"He just dropped by a while ago. Just to say hi. He was looking for you actually but I told him you two were talking about girl stuff so he just said you can go to his kingdom when you get back." He said.

"How am I going to go there?" I asked. He eyed the silver chain around my wrist and got slightly hot for being so forgetful. Grandfather Poseidon said I could also use the chain to teleport to his kingdom and to Olympus. I could also go to camp but the Underworld is the only place I couldn't. I won't be able to teleport like other gods and goddesses until I'm 16. It's like a driver thing so I have this bracelet for the mean time. When I turn 16, he said I should give this to Alethea because he will give me something else.

"I'll be back probably when I can, bye." I said and rubbed my bracelet in the process. My eyes forced shut and after a while I felt water surrounding me. My clothes won't get wet like dad when he's in the water. Just thought you should all know that.

I went to the underwater thrown room, ignoring the people who were bowing. I felt so rude but I'm a little tired and I don't feel that great when I stay so long in the water. Being Poseidon's grandchild, the water was no problem but I didn't really like it that much. I saw my grampa sitting on his throne and looking into the distance. It took him a while to recognize me. I walked towards his seat and nodded a little. "Dad said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." He said plainly. I silently gulped. Why was he this serious?

"I just wanted you to meet my son Triton and my wife Amhpitrite. They were a little mad that they didn't get to meet you even though they're not your blood relatives, they still have the right." I wasn't too excited to meet them either. He called his wife and his son and they went in. Now I know what other people meant when they say if looks could kill then I'd be dead right now but now I feel like I've gone to hell and back. They have these sweet and innocent smiles on their faces but they're eyes just say, "Oh, disappointment."

"Good day." I said politely, not sure of what exactly I should say.

"Shall we bestow a blessing on this child my son?" the lady who was supposed to be my step-grandmother asked the scary man who could easily be mistaken for a fish and Ares crossbreed.

The woman and her son raised their hands towards me. I didn't know what I should do but I think I should get away soon but it was too late when I saw Poseidon trying to stop them before they chant.

"Goddess of truth and mystery, we bestow upon you a blessing. You shall be favored by many men for they shall see nothing but true beauty. Like Helen, you shall be fought over and like Lady Aphrodite, you shall be adored." They said. This cannot be good. I saw my grandfather in the back fighting something like a force. I know that gods and goddesses can't interrupt one who gives a blessing to another. What more if it were two immortals?

After they spoke, both of them smiled at each other and nodded. They left both me and grandfather in the throne room. I noticed my reflection and my hair was neatly braided and crowned with a thin gold tiara. My eyes twinkled more than they usually did and glitter was across the corners of my eyes.

"What just happened?" I asked kind of unable to register all that has happened.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, this is true. But true beauty cannot be doubted and falsified by anybody."

"I know and that's what scares me." I nodded at the wise truth he said. The downside of my power, there's no running from it.

"You have more than 4 years to think things through before Aphrodite messes with you. The blessing they have bestowed on you is a powerful one. The love goddess' power to earn adoration is also a power to control and take people's lead. Helen, a beautiful mortal, caused a great war between nations."

"So you're saying I should hide until I know what I want to do so I wouldn't cause a war?" I asked while mentally laughing at myself, yeah me, starting a war because I'm drop dead gorgeous…not likely.

"No. You will be 16 in a few weeks Diane, I shall help you if you require it but I feel that this is a thing you might want to think for yourself." He advised wisely.

"Can you accompany me back to Olympus? You know, explain stuff to mom and dad?"

"Sure." He smiled. He grabbed my shoulder and we willed ourselves to our house in Olympus. Mom was cooking and dad and Alethea were seated on the table.

"Hey dad. Diane?" Dad greeted and questioned my new get up at the same time.

"What happened? And why do you have a tiara?" mom asked after stepping out of the kitchen.

"Could we talk about it after dinner after we put Alethea to bed? Could you stay grandfather?" I know I asked much but he agreed. We had dinner and shared a few stories. The adults just received offerings while Alethea and I just ate in silence. After mom helped my little sister in her room, we were all seated in the living room.

"So, what happened?" dad said a little seriously. I sensed it was something not pleasant since I decided to delay telling him earlier.

"I asked for Diane to come by my kingdom since Amhpitrite and Triton wanted to meet here. I see no harm in that so I asked her to drop by. When they were in the throne room, they blessed her." Grandfather told half the story for me which was kind of relieving…kind of.

"What is the blessing?" mom asked in turn.

Poseidon looked at me and told me I should answer that one. "Well, I quote, "Goddess of truth and mystery, we bestow upon you a blessing. You shall be favored by many men for they shall see nothing but true beauty. Like Helen, you shall be fought over and like Lady Aphrodite, you shall be adored." That's every word Triton and Amhpitrite said."

"Why did they have to do this? Curse me but they have no right to do anything with my family." Dad said through gritted teeth. I was a little bit confused. Mom calmed him down with a hand over his.

"Curse? They said it is a blessing?"

"Beauty is a curse, and a blessing Diane. All immortals are beautiful and they suffered the consequence of having mortals out of their natural activities. They blame us because they adore us and they do not know what else to do after that." Mom answered me.

"Now they bestowed true beauty. A beauty that no one can doubt, no one can falsify, and no one can avoid. They will drool over you." Poseidon added.

"Gee, time to kick teenage boy butt. There's no way." He had a sinister and warning look in his eyes. I just love protective fathers as much as Uncle Apollo is to mom when she gets a splinter. They always end up with a thump in the head.

"I would say the same to you." Grandfather said.

"Bring that up again? Really?" dad retorted.

"Anyway, I think I shall lie my head now." I tried to yawn. Since I could not tell a lie, it was also really hard to act out too.

"Sure…Artemis, I'm sorry but I couldn't go with you tonight. I think I'll pay my dear half-brother a visit." Dad told mom. She nodded and kissed dad on the lips shortly. I tried to fake gag but I couldn't. This life pretty much has more getting used to than I have imagined.

"I will not prevent you." Poseidon told dad. "I will talk to your brother Tyson so do not expect me to save your butt again."

"Okay, good night Diane, I'll be back shortly. Watch your sister." He asked after giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Poseidon also hugged me and I went up to my giant room. It made the tent I used to live at like a single block of the great pyramid in Egypt. I let sleep overtake me.


	20. Chapter 20

**So...I've been really quite busy with school. It took me away from writing momentarily which resulted to me losing my original ideas. Yeah, I'm so smart, I don't write half of the stuff that graced my often distressed mind. I have lots of notebook and I feel so guilty for practically stuffing a bunch of leaves who haven't seen the light of day for a while. The problem is that of my search for the ultimate Riptide. A pen that will stay loyal, by your side amidst the trials. I have yet to receive the gift in due time which I hope is soon.**

**Anyways...  
><strong>

** The next chaps would take longer not because I have a fully booked week ahead but because a part of my mind took a dip in the Lethe and part of my armor is still detached. My bob would take a while to recover as to why Nico has to watch him for me.  
><strong>

**Please forgive me for the long delay and the long A/N. I've had a rather...eventful day.  
><strong>

**Oh, and Read (DEMIGOD FILES) Percy Jackson and the Sword of Hades :)  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20.<br>**

Nico's POV

"Bob, can you make a bridge with your body so I could walk to the other side." I asked the friendly Titan. I need to cross the river Lethe since it was the darkest and hardest to follow way to Tartarus. If I cross this way, Percy and Poseidon are the only ones I need to worry about since their memories won't be wiped by the black water. I had Iapetus aka Bob the friendly titan to help me out. He was handy with the monster crushing and for blowing out the good spirits that escaped Asphodel who are preventing me from succeeding in releasing the titan of time. I made him swear on the all the rivers of the underworld to take my father's side in the war if he is released so I can open the gates.

"The water scary." He said in a giant baby voice that reminded me of Tyson, Percy's Cyclops half-brother.

"No, it's fun to play in the water." I whirled black smoke in my hand above the running water.

He agreed and stepped at the edge of the bank. He planked and reached to the other side. His stomach almost touched the water but I wouldn't count on the misfortune yet.

I ran across his back as fast and as carefully as I could. The keys jingled in my pocket and made me hold on to it since it was making so much noise.

"Thank you bob, you are a great friend." I smiled at his face which was now dripping with sweat and drawn with exhaustion.

"Let go, you will be fine." I said. He agreed and let go of the edge. I managed to take cover so I wouldn't get a drop of river water on me. He rose as confused as ever.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nico and you are Chip. You are my helper." I felt proud of myself...but Chip? really?

"Yay! Did Chip help Nico well?" he wondered.

"He did but Nico has a lot of work left. Would you like to help?" I asked him.

"Chip will help Nico."

"Great! We need to work as fast as we could so we could save my friend." He nodded aggressively and waited for me to lead the way. This was going to be a breeze if only this map came in Greek or I didn't have ADHD.

Thalia's POV

"Thalia, couldn't we at least take a water break?" Damien asked. We were hiking to the Hollywood sign since Aaron decided it was a good time to play with fire in the bus.

"Boys." I rolled my eyes and they did the same. They put down the bags and grabbed a bottle of water attached to its side. They drank from the same bottle and sat down on the ground.

"Where is the entrance again?" Aaron asked.

"It's by the sign. You guys, at this rate, it will be too dark to enter. Night isn't the smartest time to enter since Hades will be up and alert by then. We'll set up camp in the forest and enter at the break of dawn, understood." I spoke up as a leader. They nodded and grunted as they were getting the equipment to set up my tent and their sleeping bags.

I cooked up a rabbit which I hunted down before we turned in. I went in the tent and let my head kiss its best friend the pillow.

Diane's POV

Today, I'm officially 16. I get to teleport wherever I want which is now messing up the logical thinking part of my brain as to where I shall go first. I gave my bracelet to Alethea but I wrapped it around her ankle just to be safe she won't go teleporting anywhere yet even though Granfather Poseidon told me the bracelet won't work until she's 9.

"Here Diane, your uncle Tyson and I made this for you." He offered me a gold fan.

"Open it." He asked as I took it.

I fanned it and it dropped to a beautiful sword that is much like Riptide, dad's weapon. I was fascinated by the sword which I thought would be a bow and arrow since it is has its shape. It deceived me as the fulcrum of the fan turned into the handle. I picked it up and it transformed to a golden bow. Mom smiled and dad did too.

I hugged my grandfather. I wondered if I could transform this to other weapons too. I began thinking of warglaives, daggers, and spears. My mind sunk into a deep thought for a while but it was saved by the illuminating light from my hand as the object that it was holding took shape of a different element as I was thinking. From a bow to a warglaive, to a dagger and finally a spear. All gold weapons bore affixed Greek letters which spelled Diane. "This is great! Thank you!" I thanked the god of the sea.

"You are welcome. The only weapons it can't transform to are nunchakus and axes. We figured you wouldn't find them that appropriate for yourself. Use it wisely my child." He requested and I nodded. I fidgeted with it a little before figuring out how to fold it. I slid it in my belt to hold it.

"Now my gift!" Dad shouted excitedly. I was a bit excited myself since mom said this was the first time he made an enchanted gift.

He gave me a box and I thanked him with a hug. I untied the bow and lifted the cover. I unsheathed the tissue paper that was covering the content. I pulled up a purple jacket. The color is elegant and the zipper is gold. It has a small pink starfish on the right chest and a gold sword parallel to it. A big cursive D in gold connected both symbols. It was beautiful. Made up for the time they gave me a stupid starfish.

"It's beautiful dad!" I hugged him again.

"Now that you can teleport anywhere I guess you should have protection since your mom and I wouldn't be with you wherever you go." He said. "The jacket protects you from revealing the true beauty. The blessing is very powerful. I have talked to my half brother Triton and he said they cannot lift the blessing unless the fates shall will it be off. From now, men to you would be like ghosts to Hades if they saw your true beauty. Only take off the jacket on earth when it is necessary." He said. I thought it was kind of clever of him.

"Thanks dad."

"It also has a little bit of me." He winked. I didn't know what he meant by that but I guess I would find out if I test it out in the field. I put on the jacket and it made me warm.

"My turn!" mom gave me a little peck on the cheek and gave me something that is like an iTouch.

"It's an iTouch but this has something special." She said. I unlocked it and it projected a hologram of Camp Half Blood's empty dining pavilion.

"Cool!"

"Real time…You won't have to have a hard time of visualizing since the map in the iTouch would show you a place through a hologram. Think about that place and you're there. It's much faster. You could call us if you need us instantly. And if you need assistance or just to talk-"she took the gadget from my hand and tapped on something.

"Hi!" Hologram dad said as he waved. The hologram was sitting on a couch like dad was sitting on now. He mimicked the same expressions and I played with my new toy. I scrolled to hologram Alethea and it was so cute! Alethea played with her image like she will to a mirror image.

"This is so cool! Thank you all so much!" I jumped up and down and hugged the air out of each one.

"Wait, do I like have to have numbers on this?"

"Mortals and demigods could call you through that and you could call them too. You need their numbers if you'd like to communicate with them. Monsters won't smell them if the call comes from you but it would be a risk for a demigod to cal. As for the hologram, you just type in the name in."

"Don't abuse it or I'll have to check up on it from time to time, especially when you have unexpected visits on earth" dad said.

"Dad!" I crossed my arms and tapped by foot vigorously.

"Percy, she's a responsible girl." Mom saved me. I love you, I wanted to shout. "You can go Diane. Thalia is still on her quest but I think Zeus will exempt since it is a special day."

"Thank you." I encoded Thalia on the contraption and it projected a tent in the woods. Two guys who I presume were on the quest with her were sleeping in bags near the smoking pit. I visualized myself there and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I noticed the tent 10 feet away from me. I hid behind a tree and thought how to approach the tent. I took a step forward but I accidentally made a branch snap under my sandal.

A brown haired-boy who looked 16 shot up but he failed miserably since the sleeping bag was zipped all the way up to his chest. He managed to bat his eyes to clear his vision and he observed the surroundings. I took another step forward since I thought there was no other way and I was running out of time. The dawn is approaching. I grabbed the ends of my new jacket and pulled the sides closer which made it hug my body tightly.

"Hello, please do not wake up your companion." I asked as I was 4 feet before him. His companion had blonde hair but I could not see his face because he was facing another direction.

"Diane? I mean, Lady Diane" he bowed his head. It was Aaron, I remembered his voice well. It's no singers voice but it had a distinguished (really low) tone. I

"Aaron! You're on this quest?" I met him last time when my family and I dropped by camp to meet uncle Tyson (who wanted to engrave a family portrait on dad's shield accurately) months ago.

"Yeah, you remember Damien right?" he asked and pointed at snoring guy next to him.

"Damien!" I almost slapped the sleeping guy in the other bag after I knelt next to it. He grunted since he was being disturbed in the middle of his beauty sleep (typical Aphrodite child).

"Wake up!" I almost yelled. I was excited, okay? We had an instant connection (friendly of course) the same time I met Aaron in camp. They all said he and I looked like were best friends for years than hours.

"Diane? DIANE!" He hugged me tightly and I felt my cheeks tint a little.

He shouted my name kind of loudly which alarmed my mom Thalia. She ran out of her tent and saw Damien's arms still wrapped around me. She fake coughed and I felt that I probably looked like a tomato right now. I saw Damien smirk a little but I had Aaron to thank for giving him a whack behind the head. I walked to Thalia and hugged her.

"16 already, thanks for not forgetting me. Happy Birthday!" She said as she was fighting air I would love to fill my lungs with.

"Thanks…and I will never forget you, believe me." I assured her.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your dad about that episode" she winked at me.

"You're as bad as dad." I told her and laughed softly so only the two of us would hear.

"Sorry I don't have anything on me, I couldn't go shopping yet but do you have any presents you would like to talk about, like Percy's first enchanted gift?" she asked me. She was also excited to know dad's first magical gift. I told her about the jacket and a little background (Step granny's and uncle's blessing-slash-curse). I also showed her my new gadget and fan.

Then the sound of a rooster signalled the crack of dawn. I was out of time and I needed to go back to Olympus since mom would probably be back by then.

"Bye mom! Good luck on your quest. I would visit you again when I can"

"You better" She said.

I walked back to the boys who were compacting all of their gear back into their packs. "Sorry I didn't get to talk to you all much but I'll try to drop by camp when you get back from the quest." I told them.

"It's no problem. We'll look forward to it." Damien answered for the both of them but it was a surprise he gave me a peck on the cheek when I withdrew from the short hug.

"Sorry, I didn't know-"he stuttered and started blushing. Those made me giggle a bit.

"Alright me' lovebirds…"Aaron broke the trance that I had just noticed. "It was an honor your highness." Aaron bowed all gentleman-like. He only did those kinds of stuff to me just to annoy me.

"Anyway Aaron drama-pants, I'd miss you too." I hugged shortly.

"Just a little piece of advice for the both of you…Truth always has it's mysteries but whatever they may be, the truth is always is. The strange thing is that it has always been inside, a part of you somehow." They smiled at my few words of wisdom which I don't know how in the Hades that even got together in a sentence in my head. They seemed a little worried but I don't know why. I just smiled a little before walking away.

I hid behind a tree that has a good distance from where they made camp and I willed myself to go back to our big house on Olympus. Dad was waiting on the table and he was eating a melon slice.

"Hello Diane, where have you been?" dad didn't sound too angry, just a little bit concerned (which if I say so has a really really, I mean really, fine line…you can say it's almost starting to blur if you're a teen (like me) who has been out for almost the entire night (like I just did).

"Good morning my lord." Mom chimed in and kissed dad shortly. Thanks for the momentary stall mom… you don't know how I love you right now.

"Always a pleasant morning my lady." He said cheesily (yep, I made up a special adjective just for him, problem?).

"How are you Diane?" mom asked me as she took her seat. I took mine which was across dad's seat since I registered that I was standing there looking like a guilty puppy for a long time now.

"Thalia and I talked. It was fun." I said truthfully. I held back on the part I met Damien and Aaron though. Being honest Abe meant you can't blurt out a lie just to save your sorry butt so silence is key (a very useful and gratifying key).

"Did you meet her companions?" dad asked before taking the last bite of his melon slice.

Obviously, he was making this the hardest, most awkward (for me), and tempting time for me.

"I saw them." I managed to get out of my system. I bit my lower lip- Wrong move.

"You're not telling everything." He seemed to enjoy every single second of my humiliation as I saw that Hades-ish smirk creep on his lips.

"Fine, but I already met Damien and Aaron before so I might say I got reacquainted." I worded that sentence as fast as I said it so I wasn't sure if that came out right. "I met them before at camp so I noticed them. But we didn't get to talk much since mom Thals and I were busy talking about Uncle Jason, the quest." I continued. I think I shouldn't have mentioned quest since this alarmed mom.

"What did she say?" mom asked me. She was worried that I may be meddling too much but I told her I didn't. We just had a chat.

"Same as you did. I didn't really offer anything up to the table since I didn't know that much yet but something came into my mind and I told Damien and Aaron. Truth always has it's mysteries but whatever they may be, the truth is always is. The strange thing is that it has always been inside, a part of you somehow. I don't know myself where that came from but it seemed so natural to me somehow."

"How exciting? There are rare times when gods and goddesses who are somehow involved as a guide in a quest of a demigod, the nature of the domain will come to them. This is very rare but sometimes essential. It's sometimes like a part of history because of its rarity." Mom said excitedly.

"Came before me too…" dad added, "I don't get to lead demigod quests, just some turtles riding the currents or guys making the most outrageous proposals but never half bloods." He seemed to pout which made me laugh.

"Aww…is lord Perseus jealous of Lady Diane?" mom laughed and I joined her. Dad had a sarcastic look, "Very funny" he said as a kill-joy would.

"Dad, could I maybe come with you to work. Not underwater but in the proposals and stuff." I asked.

"Why?" Well, I don't know myself, I wanted to answer. I just raised my shoulders and left the question unanswered.

"Sure, you take a nap. I'll pick you up at lunch time, okay?" he stood up from his chair.

"Cool" I had no better response. I went to my room and took off my jacket and placed it along with my fan on my dresser. I took a short nap which was not so hard to do since I was tired.


	21. Chapter 21

Percy's POV

"This is the best part" I tried to hold back a girlish shrill and slapping someone hard on the back. I gave a nudge to this guy who was already on top of the Empire State building alone with his girlfriend. I bet Aphrodite by witnessing the situation first so I get to let her sit back and spoil her fun. He proposed by telling her that she was the Lilo to her Stitch, the mark on his book, the chain to his keys…so on. The things in his mind were lame but I couldn't change it. I could only let them out. I was throat clearer for short.

"Yeah, I could tell." Diane had a cunning smile grace her lips, "You could squeal…I would but I'd seen cheesier."

"Very true" Aphrodite added to Diane's comment.

"Let's just get back. I'm going to accompany Artemis tonight on the chariot." I informed her.

"Aren't three girls enough for you Lord Perseus?" Aphrodite remarked. That made my cheeks as red as Ares' flaming hair when you get him angry. Diane laughed so hard it made her cry.

I ignored the comment and the three of us returned to Olympus by an elevator ride since we're here anyways.

Artemis and I had some things to talk about. Alethea would be four in a few months and we knew it would be a really big day for her. Naturally born gods and goddesses, when they turn four, would be put to a test. This test goes in a cycle. The last one who took it, Eros I think…I'm not sure, had it here on Olympus and next it would be in Atlantis then the next one would have it at Camp Half Blood. It was in the Underworld before it was in camp but they decided it would be risky since eons ago a child accidentally took a dip in the river Lethe. This will be the second time camp will witness the gods and goddesses of Olympus (Olympians and major) having a test for a mini-immortal there.

If she passes the test, she'll be the youngest major goddess and I'll be the happiest father on Olympus (which I already am next to my own father).

Damien's POV

First of all, that was a friendly peck on the cheek. I see girls do it all the time. I am not gay if you all start to get the wrong ideas. I, just, Diane really had this effect on me from the first minute I saw here. Yeah, she's a goddess but to my eyes she's just a normal immortal teen (and I'd also blame my teenage hormones plus my mom's genes).

We became best friends almost instantly from the first minute we started talking. She managed to tell me her life story and I got to share some stuff before her family left camp that day. It was great talking to somebody without being scared. I know she'll keep my secrets and I'll keep hers.

There was no way of communication and I guess she's busy being on Olympus and all so I don't really blame her. We're still really good friends.

Second thing, after she left us to continue on our quest, she said something that kind of worried me and I know Aaron had the same feeling. I managed to conjure up my own version of Diane's words so I could understand.

Truth can't be doubted. Truth is somewhere in you (that's what you call your instincts I think, they lean on towards what is right most of the time).

Truth is I'm not a demigod… well I'm not just a demi-god to be more accurate. I am a son of Aphrodite, but I am also the grandchild of Ares (in short, my demigod dad got favour from his dad's immortal girlfriend) and that makes me a tri-god or tri-bloods as we like to call them.

That makes me kind of powerful than the other Aphrodite kids whose other parent is full mortal. I can charm speak well since I got that from my mom and I'm also good in combat because of my grandfather. Good thing is that I didn't inherit Ares' temper and I was known as the gentlest guy on camp. My mother didn't know my dad was Ares' kid because the irresponsible boyfriend forgot to claim him. It was kind of fine for the immortals to get together with some demigods but that's weird since they are kind of our aunts and uncles in a way. In my case, my father's father is the boyfriend of my mother. No one knows except for me, Aphrodite and my deceased father. We had to keep this secret since my mom would have it bad if the god of war found out she had a son with his son (who had just been claimed when he was on his deathbed…that's when Aphrodite knew he was Ares' son so it was too late).

Since I could not lie to Diane (she could easily tell if I was lying anyways), I told her Aphrodite said my dad looked just like her boyfriend Ares (which is not a lie in a way).

I shook the thought out of my head and got my thoughts synchronized with my eyes as it were scanning the surroundings.

"Aaron, what did you think Diane meant?" I asked him as he was dragging the deboned tent off the floor.

"If you told anyone about me admitting this, you'd say locking yourself up in Tartarus would be mercy." He warned first. He did not like admitting he had fears. I told him he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to but now I think he is going to because it seems like his thoughts are really bothering him right now. "Do you think she knows?" he asked. I knew what he meant.

Aaron is the son of Hephaestus and the (only) grandchild of Athena. This meant he was good at making stuff, playing with computers, enjoyed museums, and he is literally a wise guy. Added to those, he plays with fire and can turn invisible (a skill he gained from the goddess of skill herself even though she does not know she is her grandson). The danger of that truth is that if the goddess of wisdom herself or anyone else knew about Hephaestus or any other gods or goddesses messing with her half mortal sons and daughters (the most off limits demi-gods to any immortal), then we'd be in war so long we can never meet the s on the other side of without being drenched in bloodbaths.

I forgot to mention, Aaron's dad let Hecate surround Aaron with a mist that's so strong it could blind even the master strategist of the knowledge of her having her first grandchild.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"I just wish my dad would take it like a man." Aaron told me. "I think my grandmother would spare me."

"No such luck kid. Athena kids are born from thought dumbo. That means she expects her kids not to be engaged in such activities." I concluded the lecture Chiron gave me when I tried to ask a wise girl out. "And I wish my grandfather didn't hit girls." I told him and chuckled at my stupidity. Ares might be wrapped around mother's dainty fingers but we all probably think he practically breathed the jealous types of the earth. He just laughed along.

Thalia came in between us and told us that we'd better get going.

No words were spoken. No questions asked. Thalia led the way and we were down in Hades' castle. We plan on talking to him first hoping he could summon his son or let his warriors search for the traitor demigod.

"lord Hades." The three of us bowed.

"My niece, why have you come along with these children?" he blankly said while lounging on his dark and painful-looking throne.

"Uncle, we believe that my cousin Nico is traveling down to Tartarus. He stole the keys so he could release the titans from prison." She explained with a serious tone.

"You have not answered my question child. Why did you bring these children to a demigod's quest?" I was getting uncomfortable with the knowing grin creeping up his pale face.

"This is Damien Beaumont, son of Lady Aphrodite and this is Aaron Sergemon, son of Hephaestus." She introduced the both of us to the king of the underworld.

"Beaumont, Sergemon" He roared in a commanding tone but it was not directed towards us. A mist of thick grey smoke entered the room and the both of us stumbled on our feet.

"Dad!" I tried to hug him and Aaron tried to hug the woman who possessed the same eye color in front of her but they are spirits now.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thalia stomped in frustration. When demigods die, they have their parent's symbols marked on their arms kind of like tattoos. My dad had Ares' symbol and his mom had Lady Athena's symbol. Thalia knew instantly the danger of our situation.

"My brother will be so pleased to know he has grandchildren slash great-grandchildren." Hades swiped at the mist and it made my dad and his mom disappear. We were clearly pissed at him but I was glad I don't have that much Ares in me and Aaron was as wise as the goddess of wisdom.

"Please lord Hades. My mother cannot bear to break her lover's heart." I tried to say as honestly (and charm speak the best I can of course) as I could.

"lord Hades, lady Athena's wrath cannot be imagined if she gains knowledge of my existence. I also wish to protect my father for my sibling's sake." Aaron spoke.

"It is not me who will deliver the news for you shall go to Olympus and tell them personally. To make it interesting, I will send you all back to the Empire State Building to tell them all right now. Only then I will stop my son from opening the gates of Tartarus in return."

"You knew?" Thalia yelled at her uncle after a few seconds and it made Hades grow impatient at her niece.

"When Apollo was still working here, he grew fond of making his visions a joke to my queen Persephone. I came back and she had agreed to tell me everything to free her for whole year from work." He answered with that annoyed grin on his lips disagreeing with the idea of being removed. "My son is on his way. He does not know that I know of his mission but I assure you that I can make him move faster at my will." He snapped his fingers and the three of us opened our eyes as we were in the Olympian's throne room. All the deities were there, including Alethea, the youngest goddess. We all bowed and when our eyelids fluttered open, we saw the bearer of the helm of darkness on his seat.

"What is the meaning of this my daughter?" an impatient Zeus asked Thalia.

All she answered was "We have come here on a quest from your brother Hades."

I looked at my mom and I saw Aaron looking at his dad. I heard myself gulp and I think he did too. I began speaking, "Mother, may I tell them who my father is?" I asked her first. Hades was clearly enjoying this like Ares when there's a good war coming as he leaned more comfortably on the back of his throne. Mom glared at Hades but she understood enough.

"You may." She gave me permission. She soothed circles on her boyfriend's hand.

"Father, may I tell them who my mother is?" I heard Aaron ask from my side.

"You may son. I am sorry for keeping you like this but your siblings might pay a price." Hephaestus answered and that earned bucket loads of sweat from my fellow tri-blood. He nodded slowly and wiped of some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"My father is Mike Beaumont, son of Ares." I said first and Aaron followed, "My mother is Valerie Sergemon, daughter of Lady Athena."

At the mention of both immortal's names, they shot straight up and walked up to us as they changed into our height to meet us eye level. Their faces were close to ours and I swear they wanted to kill us right then and there. Then our parent's pulled them back and had a very loud discussion outside. Ares I understand could be so rash but Athena? I shrugged off the thought.

"It is done Hades. Tell Nico to stop now." I told him.

"I am surprised. You are accompanied by a grandson of Athena who should have known better. I did not swear upon the river Styx." Now I was just furious! "My son is inches away from releasing my father along with his siblings from Tartarus. Nico made them swear on every river of my realm and especially to the one that cursed the warrior Achilles not to go against me. I shall go now. Have fun!" he let his last remark drip and afterwards transported away before someone got to grab him.

"I have lost my power to go to the underworld father." Hermes said. "I felt it in my bones just now. The way has been blocked by someone more powerful than I and only the deceased could go in and the powerful ones could go out. This I know for ancient laws prevent Olympians to meddle with another one's business."

Aaron's parent and grandparent came in with my mom and my grandfather. Athena disgustingly looked at Hephaestus before turning to Aaron, "I assume you have invisibility." he just nodded in response.

"Swear on the Styx you shall use this power to aid Olympus." She commanded.

"I swear by the river Styx." Thunder rolled outside the room as he said that. She went back to her seat and made herself calm on her throne.

I saw Aphrodite huffing and crossing her arms. Ares was actually trying to get her to talk. My mom is the most cunning woman in the world, believe me. She winked at me and Ares just rolled his eyes. At least that was a bit easier than expected.

Someone in the room fake coughed and it came from Perseus, Diane's father, god of swordsmanship, commitment and many more.

"Oh yes, Alethea." Zeus smiled as he mentioned his youngest granddaughter's name.

They move on quite fast. The three of us were transported back to camp to wait for news I guess.

Percy's POV

"The titans were released by that traitor's son Nico as we have just been informed." He took a short breather, "We shall grant her this test. The goddess of laughter and tears alone shall put these titans back to the darkest part of the underworld." He said. WHAT? I jumped up. Artemis eyes widened as her father finished his sentence.

"She's just four years old. You expect her to defeat these titans? Are you crazy?" I said at once.

"I have faith in my granddaughter. I expected that you should have. The daughter of the most skilled archer and the god of swordsmanship, born with Ichor flowing through her veins from the beginning, could fight an army of monsters in a matter of minutes." I decided he was telling the truth because Diane was silent (you do not want to tell her lie, she'll burst).

After a few moments, a mist surrounded Diane. It wasn't that startling and it didn't look threatening so no one moved until danger was evident. Images were depicted and almost all were too horrifying that Artemis had to cover my youngest daughter's eyes. I couldn't describe them since they don't look real. Almost all of them look symbolical. Maybe her mysterious side is acting up.

When the mist cleared up, Diane just sat there on her seat with wide eyes. Artemis whispered something to her ear then she nodded slowly. All eyes were towards me again, "Fine, my wife and I will train her until they form completely outside the gates of Tartarus. It will be her birthday by then. She will fight the titans but I request that all the immortals be there to witness." One picture Diane's mist shown was something like Ichor flowing in a body of water. I would be comforted to know Alethea wasn't the only immortal anywhere she was.

Zeus dismissed the council. My family walked up to our house and I asked Diane to make Alethea take a nap. She didn't argue since Alethea's yawn demanded to be put to rest.

"Artemis, I'm worried." I buried my face in my hands as I dropped myself on the couch. My voice was trembling and I could just burst into tears.

"I am too but we will train her." She sounded so determined and strong and her hand on my shoulder was firm and comforting. What a lousy husband am I? Don't answer that.

"We're in this together Artemis." I reassured her and let her sit on my lap. I combed my fingers through her hair and kissed her ear before quickly whispering, "I love you." I felt the need to say that more than ever. It gave me hope but now there was a hidden message, "keep them safe please". I felt that something bad was going to happen (not that there was nothing bad happening right now).

I felt her tense up a bit but she relaxed and replied, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so sorry I updated kind of late...School. <strong>

**And since then, all of my ideas went down...don't you just wish to have a pen or some writing material attached to your body and pieces of paper that will never your side (and some awesome penmanship I might add)...kind of delayed but I have the end part still in mind (let's see where this goes since I decided to plot twist :D haha) **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chap! Review! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 24. Don't forget your jacket. **

Diane's POV

I left my sleeping sister in her room and used my gadget to locate Aaron and Damien. They are at camp. I willed myself there after realizing my bracelet was not in my possession anymore.

"HI!" I startled the two from their backs.

They jumped to different directions and Damien fell on his butt. I let out a fit of laughter.

"I thought Aphrodite would give you poise or maybe a little firm stance from Ares but I was wrong." I said with an unwilling-to-descend-smug look.

I composed myself and began to speak. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I'm like the goddess of truth but I work like a lie detector most of the time. If nothing is said to me, then I don't know it…at least, not yet" I crossed my arms and tapped my right foot. I put on a straight face and waited for some words to ring in my ears.

"We just protected our parents. I would rather die than have my siblings suffer living without their dad for some time. I think Damien has the same thing in mind." Aaron started. Damien agreed with a nod.

"I just thought we were all friends. I could keep secrets. I just couldn't tell a lie if I was asked. That's all."

"I'm really sorry Diane but it was for the best. Now that it's out. I think it's cool now." Damien came closer.

"Anymore secrets you want to know Diane?" he asked in a hushed tone so only I could hear. The warm air from his mouth touched my skin and sent shivers down my spine.

"DIANE!" someone yelled from behind me before I could react at what I just heard. I turned around and saw my dad. Aaron and Damien who were beside me bowed. He shook his hand and they stood in a corner an earshot away.

"How'd you know I'm here?" I questioned him. He was ruining a perfect conversation between dos amigos and their immortal Amiga.

"I have my ways." He answered with a twinkle in his eye. I thought about it and realization struck me like lightning.

"The jacket…you had it rigged didn't you? Of course you did." I inspected every inch of the jacket in my hands. I didn't wear it since it was warm out and teleporting can sometimes make you break a sweat.

"Not now Diane. And why aren't you wearing it? We'll talk later, we need to go back to Olympus and discuss another important matter first. And I won't think twice about punishing you for leaving your sister alone in her room when we asked you to take her for a nap." He said. I missed looking at my sandals, let's leave it at that.

"Sure, I'll just say bye to my friends." He told me to be quick and he went away.

"Hey, where's Damien?" I asked as I saw Aaron by himself on the corner both boys went to a while ago.

"Piper called him in the cabin for a meeting." He answered my question with a gentle voice and a dazed look which caught me off guard.

"Okay, well, I better get going. I don't know when I'll visit again."

"Sure." I opened my arms to invite him to a hug which he didn't get to refuse since I grabbed him anyway. I was about to remove myself but he brought his hands together at my back.

"You're my friend, right?" I asked while I was still engulfed in his arms which wrapped around me.

"Mhm…but…" I was confused at his expression. He unclasped his hands and I began to draw distance between us. He did the unexpected and pulled me towards him. He placed a short kiss on my lips which took me by surprise. I didn't kiss back but I think he'd understand.

"Uhm…sorry." He shook his head and I can see his mental brain slapping itself. "Bye Diane. Be safe." He sprinted to the direction of the big house. I snapped myself out of my trance and held my jacket draped around my arms closer as the wind blew more violently. Oh no…he had fallen for true beauty and I was to blame. I couldn't drag my Aunt Aphrodite into this but I bet she's enjoying this right now.

I transported myself back to our house and my family was in the living room.

"Hello Diane." My mom greeted.

"Diane!" Alethea hugged my legs. She was tall for a three year old because her head was above my knees (and I refuse to say I'm short for a 16 year old. I'm 5'2 in human form).

I sat down on the couch next to mom. Dad was there and I asked Alethea to sit by him.

"First Diane, we would like to talk to you about what happened to the mist earlier." Dad started the big family agenda. I knew it was about what happened in the throne room.

"I didn't see what happened. I just I thought I heard voices in my head when my vision blurred."

"What did it say?" mom asked me while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Immortal blood will save as it makes a pact with the waters and the world below. One shalt succeed, it is hope." I blankly repeated what the voice bothered me with earlier.

Mom had a pained and worried look on her face and dad held Alethea tighter.

"Diane, do you mind staying in Camp? I will let Thalia watch you. Your father and I have to train Alethea and I'm afraid all our time will be conquered by her needs." Mom requested.

"What? We didn't -" dad sat straight clearly alarmed by mom's decision. She just gave him a pleading and still reassuring (and of course murderous) look to which he quickly agreed on.

"Fine, but…"He directed his words towards me.

"Yes father?"

"I'll get Apollo to bodyguard. Not that I don't trust your mom's former lieutenant and my own cousin but one can never be too safe." He explained his terms.

"And overly protective…" I muttered under my breath.

"What is that Diane?" Mom asked.

"Nothing mom…So do I get to tell Thalia or-" I began but she cut me off. No respect sometimes in this household, I tell you. "I will drop by camp later as I also need some to ask a favor from Chiron. You can stay here with Alethea and your father so you can pack tonight and go with Apollo once he pulls his chariot tomorrow."

"Sure" I answered. That ended the discussion.

"I guess I'll get this little one to bathe." Dad pulled up Alethea from his lap and carried her to the direction of her room.

"I saw what happened" mom said in a hushed tone even though dad was clear out of earshot.

"What do you mean?" I asked but I knew what she was talking about.

"Wear the jacket at all times Diane. Your father was clever for making it." She advised.

"Sorry 'bout that. It was a bit warm but I will this time though… I'm confused at the moment."

"That happens even though you're father should make you reassured and your power would contradict the feeling. You're just new and be thankful Aphrodite was so merciful enough not to mess with teenage goddesses."

"Guess so…Thanks mom. I shall go pack" I announced.

"Your father and I will visit you every chance we get. We just need to prepare Alethea since Zeus gave such a demanding task. You understand, right?"

"Yes, of course. If I could do anything for the moment, I would." She just nodded and let the mystery of her expression linger in my mind. One down thing about me, sometimes I get the truth and sometimes I get mystery. I haven't completely mastered the transitions (so I'm not quick enough yet) so I think I'd just train myself on that. I mastered truth in the beginning for sure but since I had to have both…it's just confusing.

I hugged my mom before I went up to my room to pack.

Artemis' POV

"Is it alright Chiron?" I asked the Centaur. Of course I know he would agree but I have decided to ask out of respect.

"Of course Lady Artemis but I tell you now your husband requested not to make a cabin for your daughters until they reach adulthood." He laughed at Percy's protectiveness.

"I would handle that. And it is their right to have one, is it not? Diane is 16 now and she has a house on Olympus so having one here is the same. To build a cabin for Alethea would of course be honorary since she's just 3. That would also lessen further arguments." I told him. He nodded at my reason.

"She is free to stay in any cabin but I request you let her in Percy's or mine's. She will arrive tomorrow morning with my brother Apollo. I hope your campers are well behaved since a god and a goddess will be amidst them for a time."

He looked dazed at the news I just said. "Yes, I trust them to be behaved." He said gleefully.

I nodded and bid farewell before going to my father's cabin. I went in and Thalia lounged on her bed.

"Lady Artemis" she scrambled on her bed and fell on the floor. I laughed lightly but hid the amusement when she got back on her feet. She bowed her head and I acknowledged her respect even though I kept on telling her she doesn't need to since she's my half-sister.

"I requested that Diane stay here for some time." I started since it was the very reason why I have appeared. I told her about Alethea and some of Diane's problems briefly.

"Sure. I'll take a look out but I'm not thrilled about seeing Apollo all of the time." Though her eyes screamed annoyance, her red cheeks seem to yell another thing.

"I must go. She will arrive tomorrow morning." I said good bye and told her to close her eyes since I teleported to our home on Olympus.

I met my brother who I expected to know of Percy's task to him at our doorstep.

"Hey sis!" he greeted.

"Hi, I trust that Percy already told you that you have to bodyguard Diane while she's at camp."

"More like babysit" he muttered.

"You know dads. They could be the most protective people on Earth…especially to their girls."

"I know the feeling." He said suddenly dropping his voice.

"Sorry." I told him once remembering his daughters.

We went inside and I saw my family in the dining room having some breakfast.

"Good Morning Artemis" Percy greeted first.

"Morning Percy" I returned.

"Hey mom" I heard from behind me Diane's voice. "I'm all packed up."

"Did you have your breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I already told Chiron and Thalia of your arrival at camp. You are welcome to stay at my cabin or your father's, okay?"

"I think I'll stay at dads…No offense but sometimes when it rains I don't like the strong Earthy smell." she answered.

"Okay, no worries Diane. Be safe." I hugged her.

"Of course, I'll be there to whip some flirting demigod butt." Apollo chirped from behind.

"Wear your jacket when you're outside." My husband commanded more than requested while looking at us.

"I will dad." She went towards his seat and hugged him there.

"Be safe. Call if you need anything, okay?" he told her.

"Sure."

Apollo carried some of her bags and she slung her jacket on her shoulder and used her fan to, well, fan herself since it was pretty warm… Apollo

After they left, I proceeded to the table and took an apple for myself.

"How was camp?" he asked me.

"Good" I answered feeling quite nervous for telling Chiron my request before consulting Percy.

"What did you talk to Chiron about?"

"Oh, I just said that Diane would come and to put all the demigods in their most proper behaviour since they would be amidst my brother and our daughter."

"What else Artemis" he asked again. Curse him for reading me like a Greek book.

"I kind of asked Chiron to build cabins for our daughters"

"I think Alethea's old enough to take that vow, don't you think? I could also ground Diane until she took an oath…" I just rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes I think work is getting to him that's why he's so dramatic and so protective at times.

"They would eventually find someone like you and you know it oh Mr cheesy" I made my way towards him and sat on his lap.

"I know, they are our daughters, aren't they?" I rolled my eyes again. Did I tell you I think he's bipolar? I just shrugged the thought off and leaned towards his lips to kiss him.

"The cabins are just honorary. Diane is practically a hunter since birth so she knows what to do. It's just so that they would feel they are goddesses since everyone who dwells on Olympus has one."

"You have a point."

"I always do." I smiled proudly. "We have to start training Alethea as soon as possible." My smile faded as I realized what we needed to put our little girl through.

"I know but I know she'll succeed. We could start training her today. Since I haven't talked to Hephaestus on forging as sword for her size I think we could start with a bow and arrow. I'm not comfortable with close combat yet."

"Me neither."

"Good. I propose we all go to the armoury since I can't wait to see little girl pick her first weapon and since you're also in charge of that then we go talk to Hephaestus about that special sword. We could train after that. Sound good?"

"Great." He smiled and kissed me.

**First of all, I'm so so sorry for the late update…school…and another thing…you see, I tend to make too many couples so the main point gets lost sometimes since I get so caught up in those (+ my OCs look like Chase Crawford, Lucas Till, and Anna Sophia Robb...so yeah...hehe). BUT my love for Pertemis still burns like a thousand suns. :D**

**REVIEW! :) (P.S. no flaming please. I know I should accept them but I only do well in receiving them verbally. Thanks )  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**So so sorry I have been mia on this for a long time since school was fulfilling it's purpose as time killer. **

**I've also been busy with my other PJO fic "Hidden in Plain Sight" since it has a different writing style I wanted to challenge myself with.**

**So I wanted to ask you guys who are reading this who should be with Lady Diane? Damien or Aaron? **

**ENJOY! **

**I own nada.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. So, who's training who?<br>**

Diane's POV

"So I'll be right by my cabin if you need me which I don't really count on." My uncle unloaded the last of my bags in front of my dad's cabin front door.

"So glad to have an uncle like you" I rolled my eyes and shooed him away.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Get settled in and I'll meet you by the big house." He shouted while heading the other way and gained distance.

"Sure" I told him though I doubt he heard my reply.

I settled in and unpacked all my stuff. Since this will be mine I think dad wouldn't mind if I made this homier. Sugar, spice and a few posters of really hot guys…

I went out with my jacket above my white dress. I also have found a really neat way to not wear the jacket all the time because it's not always cold. I trimmed off the bottom part of the jacket and made the rest into a neat belt scarf thing. Did agreed to it since the protection of the jacket will be the same though it might not have that full effect at times. Dad's just…safe. Yeah…having a 19 year age gap isn't disturbing.

"Knock, knock" A male voice rang along with the sound of a banging hand on a wooden door.

"Just a minute" I announced.

"Hey!" I opened the door and saw it was Damien. I froze on the spot since I originally planned him and Aaron is not allowed near this cabin.

I glowed redder than Uncle Ares when he gets really mad, let me tell you that.

He let a smirk creep upon his lips and I, being a MAJOR goddess of Olympus, used some tricks.

Since the situation asked for it, I took off my jacket.

"You will not tell a soul about what you saw and you will not take a step within the 5 meter radius around my cabin. Is that clear Damien?" I told him. Using some charm speak I picked up from Aunt Aphrodite just to be more firm.

"Yes Lady Diane" he nodded submissively.

"Good." I let him take a step back so I could go out and close the door. I put on the jacket back and he looked like he shook off a trance.

"I still saw that." He referred to the big poster of some guys I got close to in this camp. They will remain unnamed.

"And I know someone who could kick you all the way to Tartarus and back so I would shush if I were you." I warned him.

"For the record, I have a big poster of you too. It's posted in the middle of the Aphrodite cabin so that everybody could fawn all over it." He said.

I could tell he was lying and I knew he knew I knew but he also knew that I would save myself from further embarrassment.

"Heading to the big house" I said while we were walking with no particular destination planned.

"I'm heading to archery and it seems that we're here." Apparently we were. Some campers saw me and bowed their heads a little. Even the older ones revered and acknowledged my presence.

"Hi! Um…you're all doing great!" That boosted their confidence and the instructors nodded as thanks to me. They knew I know what I was talking about since I'm practically a huntress since birth that is known for archery though I fight best with a sword. My mother and my uncle are the twin archers. And I can only tell the truth, remember?

"Catch you later?" Damien said.

"Sure." I closed the exchange of words with that again.

I headed towards the big house and saw Thalia, Chiron and Apollo talking on the porch.

"Hi!" I hugged the mom I knew for more than half of my life.

"How'd you been?" she asked.

"Same old same old…dad's still dad, mom's still mom, Alethea's still as cute as ever, and of course, Uncle Apollo's still annoying" I said, making sure he heard the last part.

"Nobody calls me annoying except for your mother. You may call me…creative." He defended himself.

"And you can call me a Minotaur named Bob." I answered. Chiron and Thalia snickered at my uncle's obvious defeat from a young goddess.

"Anyways, I think mom told you what you need to know." I told Thalia.

"And I think she missed out on telling me what I want to know." She moved a brow and got a smart look on her face.

"As campers, we would still treat you all as campers though I think you may need instructors to train you according to your needs." Chiron cut in between us and saved me.

"Yes, I will introduce you to Rachel. She's my oracle and I think she could teach you about these mists and visions. You know I get prophecies but not in the way you might and she does get them." Uncle said. "Works full time now too" he added.

"Sure…" I just agreed. I was getting tired of bickering.

"I think I'd teach archery. Just to inspire the kids, what you think?" my immature uncle asked.

"It would be an honour lord Apollo." Chiron said and I just laughed. He glared at me but I shrugged it off. The conch horn blew to signal lunch.

"Why don't we go to lunch?" Thalia said and I linked arms with her before heading off to the pavilion.

Percy's POV

"This is harder than I thought" I told my wife as I was hiding behind her. Alethea with a sword is not a good thing though she did fantastically with a bow and arrow. First shot was a bull's eye.

"I told you I would eventually get one of them to use my weapon." She whispered.

"Oh fine. Just, can we take a break and you know, separate Alethea from the sword before she hurts herself, or me."

"Men" I can feel her she's rolling her eyes at me.

"Alethea!" Artemis called and her head bobbed from the dummy she was massacring and drove the sword into its theoretical heart. I would hate to be that dummy right now. To be defeated by a three year old was enough.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look" she ran to my arms which were ready to scoop her up.

"Great job baby" I said genuinely proud of her making her first dummy-kabob.

"Diane?" she asked while looking around for her big sister.

"Not yet here but she will as soon as she can." I answered her.

We took a walk to our home. My dad caught up with us and I was wondering why he's in Olympus.

"Grandpa!" Alethea extended her hands and begged to be released to be in the arms of my father. "Poseidon" Artemis acknowledged.

"Hello Artemis and hello my little goddess" He blew raspberries on Alethea's stomach and she giggled.

"Hey dad, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked him.

"Two things…One, I want to see how this little goddess is doing and two, I need to talk to you."

"That doesn't sound like something to get excited about." I told him. "Artemis, could you and Alethea go back home. I'll be there as soon as I'm done." I kissed my wife's cheek and Alethea, who I carried back from father, on her forehead.

"Yes dad?" I asked him after they were out of sight and hearing.

"Where is Diane?" he asked.

"At camp…Artemis suggested to let her stay there while we prepare Alethea for her task. I let Apollo look after her there."

"Let Aphrodite train her. Let her use her true beauty in the battle if ever it fails. I trust my granddaughter's powers but I fear harm is never a thing one can stay away from. I got my wife and Triton to tell me what they really did and this was not an ordinary blessing. Without her protection, she could cause and stop war."

Should I be proud because she had tremendous power or mad because she was imposed with a big responsibility?

"Will she agree?" I ask.

"I think so. She couldn't mess with her love life so she'll be dying to play with her in a way." I also don't know if I should be comfortable with that.

"Sure, I'll talk to her later. Thanks dad."

"No problem. If you need any help, I'm just under the sea. Visit sometimes, okay?"

"Maybe I'll take the kids someday." I answered. He nodded and we hugged before he teleported away.


	24. important AN

**This is such a short chap. I'm so sorry for being so late again and if you noticed I deleted most of my profile (including I'll Call it Epic) due to personal reasons. Short chap. Only 1 vote on the poll so I went with that though Diane forming something with Cupid can be such an interesting story. Tell me guys if you want me to write some more for this (like Pertemis or more Diane, those stuff…) ENJOY! **

**I own nothing **

* * *

><p>Diane's POV<p>

It was time for Alethea's task. I could barely watch my sister in the front line wearing light armor since she could only carry that much weight despite being a little goddess. I was standing by mom and dad in the background as a dark cloud advanced Camp Half Blood. The other campers were behind us and the rest of the Olympians were merely observing the events. They say they're our secret weapon but I say they're just a bunch of babies (Except for Poseidon and my parents of course).

"Psst…" I heard someone call behind me and tapped my shoulder. I made a grunting noise and turned my head slightly. It was Damien.

"What?" I snapped. He looked scared.

"Sorry, I thought I should say if we ever…die, if I die today, I want you to know that I…I" He stuttered.

"What Damien? Can this wait? I have to watch my sister!" I almost went off.

Aaron went forward and pulled Damien from behind. "Stand with the men Damien! Don't disturb Lady Diane. We're in a serious situation!" Aaron almost yelled in his ear.

"I love you Diane. Alright? I love you. I didn't want to die without you knowing how I felt." Damien fessed up. Then, the unexpected happened (well, for me at least). Aaron took out his sword and slammed the hit to Damien's temple.

"Aaron!" I screamed as I rushed to Damien's side. I knew mom and dad were now glaring daggers at us for causing such a scene. We weren't supposed to draw attention away from my little sister.

"This isn't right Diane! You thought Damien loved you? Ha! He was just infatuated Diane. You are just so beautiful lady Diane." He inched closer as I stepped back fast enough to avoid him drawing closer to me.

"I love you Diane. We fit perfectly together Diane. I just know it…from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. I'd even turn down my friendship with Damien for you." Aaron said.

I turned my head away from him and saw that the dark clouds were a few feet away now.

"ENOUGH!" I said. This was such a mistake. I didn't wear my jacket since it's hot and I need my armour for the battle.

"No Aaron. I do not love you. You're nothing now. I thought we were friends." I announced and turned around but he grabbed my wrist and forcefully placed his lips on mine. I drew back and slapped him. This alarmed my dad and caused him to see the scene before seeing that I handled it. He smiled a little then turned back to Alethea and her battle.

I stomped across the scene and went back to my parents' side. What I saw probably shocked us all. Alethea dropped her sword which made her look she was surrendering. The titans just laughed. Alethea made those eyes and clapped. But it wasn't that cutesy baby clap, no. Her clap resonated like my grandfather Poseidon's magnitude 10 earthquake and Zeus' master-bolt power combined. It was monster. We ducked as the power came from her blasted 360 degrees. Mom and dad covered me as we dug our feet on the ground. Dad asked the tree nymphs to curl their roots around our feet for good measure. After a moment, there was a cute baby girl's laughter that I know by heart.

I lifted my face and so did mom and dad. We were smiling when we saw Alethea laughing but she was playing with some small clouds. We rushed near her and almost laughed our heads off at what we saw. It was clearly the titans in, if you can imagine it, stuffed toy versions. They were made up of small clouds in different colors. They had these small collars on them that said Property of Alethea Jackson.

"How?" I asked.

Mom just smirked at dad who raised his hand in defeat.

"Guys, what are you not telling me?" I pressed as I tried petting stuffed Kronos when Alethea offered.

"Well, I normally don't buy Alethea normal dolls but let her spend more time with animals in the forest. I taught her how to put on a collar on those animals she wants to play with by clapping her hands. It's kind of like training for the hunt to pick the right prey. Anyways, with the collar on, they transform to the baby of that animal or if it's an immortal creature, cute little stuffed toys." Mom explained. Dad just laughed and smiled proudly at mom and Alethea.

"There's my little warrior" Dad carried Alethea on his hip and kissed her cheek.

"Hades" Dad called. "I think you can take care of them. Tartarus day care maybe?" he smirked.

All of the Olympians just laughed and thought the idea was crazy good.

The rest of the Olympians wanted to chat but I begged mom and dad to go home. I argued they needed to give Alethea a nap before anything else.

Dad brought her to her room and went back down to the living room where I asked them to be. I told them I want to tell them something.

"Mom, Dad, I've decided to become a Virgin goddess." I said confidently. Mom looked unsure but dad tried to supress a smile. I knew he'd like that.

"I've thought about it and I'm pretty sure. With the True beauty and everything, I think I won't really do a good job as the goddess of truth since the embarrassment would be the death of me. Same goes for the mystery I guess….It might take me a few centuries to find someone like dad too. I don't hate men but I really wouldn't love to have them as company."

"Are you positive about this? Isn't this the problem about those two boys fighting over you?" Mom asked.

"A hundred per cent" I answered.

"I'm happy you made this decision Diane." Dad smiled. Mom and I rolled our eyes while she said he sounded like Zeus a few millennia back when Artemis told her dad.

"Alright, we'll announce this on the next solstice meting but your dad here will bind you to your oath now. There's no turning back and when he states the consequences you have to face them when the time comes, alright? Any more conditions you'd like to add? My consequence back then was a scarred reputation and my conditions were to make my group of hunters. Turns out it'd be worth it." She said.

"Nah, oh wait, can I have another jacket? I'd still want to act around like a normal teenager without boys staring at me." I smiled shyly as I looked at the ground. I can just hear dad's smug face.

"Sure thing, we'll get right to it. Now, Diane Jackson, do you swear on the River Styx that you will remain to be a Virgin Goddess and vow to eternal maidenhood? If you shall ever fall and break this vow, you shall bear the company of men every day of your life without your jacket to protect the curse set upon you by my brother and step-mother." Dad asked.

"Yes, I do swear by the River Styx" I said and thunder roared outside. The consequence made me a little nervous but I can stand by this. Easy. I hope.

"There we have it! Congratulations my little maiden" Dad smiled and I knew that he wasn't worrying about me anymore. My heart goes out to my little sister. Our dad can be such a…protective figure, when it comes to things like these.

"Well then, how about dinner? I'm starving!" I announced.


	25. Chapter 25

**I am really really sorry for the super late update. Happy Holidays!**

Diane's POV

I laid low a couple of years, staying in Olympus, after I made the oath and dad announced my being a virgin goddess at that winter solstice.

-_flashback_-

"Now, anymore announcements?" Grandfather Zeus said after an hour of boring blah.

Dad coughed and began, "Well, I'd like to present everyone my daughter Diane Joy, Virgin goddess of truth and mystery." He finished with a big grin.

It seemed like everyone in the throne room (especially uncle Apollo and both my grandfathers) are happy about that.

"I'd also like to say that I decided I want to go to high school!"

Mom was trying to hold back a laugh while dad's smile disappeared in a flash.

"What? Not a chance kiddo." He snorted.

"Come on, dad! I made an oath. I'll have the jacket. And don't I deserve something from all the drama?" I argued.

"Because you really need high school drama. What's the point? Education? Socializing?"

"I just want to..."

"Hmmm..."

"Well, uh..."

"Come on..."

"Perseus Jackson! Let your daughter speak!" Mom yelled and glared at my dad. Thanks, mom. "Go on, dear." She motioned.

"You see, I think I'd rather handle High School drama than the drama here. I'll be careful, promise! I'll even stay with grandma Sally and go to Goode! Please!" I asked.

"I think I have something better in mind." Mom said.

"Yeah?" I awaited her suggestion.

"You can stay here and study your high school subjects..." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off.

"...then I'll allow you to attend college anywhere you want after that."

Now that, I like. "Really?"

Mom glared at dad to agree, "Yes, Diane." He tried to sound ecstatic.

"Yay! Thank you!" I hugged all of them. My grandfathers were happy that I was happy but uncle Apollo seemed to be bothered. "Someday, niece." He whispered.

-_end of flashback_-

I got really high marks thanks to Aunt Athena who tutored me. I was supposed to go to college a few years back but I figured I want to be pretty sure of what to get into and aunt Athena and surprisingly dad and Uncle Apollo helped me choose. She taught me enough to be really interested in studying it further. Uncle Apollo, by the method of cancellation, did not see a bright future for me if I were to be a doctor or teacher. Dad indirectly helped me when he was always dragging me to his underwater place to hear the complaints of the sea creatures. Now a few days into my 20s, I'll be taking criminal law at Carson Knights University in London (made it up). I even got a scholarship and that's because I really liked it. That's the truth.

Before it was time for me to depart (by plane, since it'll be less suspicious), we had a small going away party at my grandma Sally's place together with mom, dad, Alethea, both my grandfathers, Aunt Athena, and Uncle Apollo. They gave me gifts and well-wishes. Mom and dad drove me to the airport. The drive was silent since I was thinking about what uncle told me before I left, "Be ready Diane. The day is nearing."

After exchanging goodbyes at the airport, I boarded my plane off to London. The flight was peaceful thanks to my grandfather Zeus. When the plane landed, I got off and got my bags. I navigated my way to the shuttle to CKU and it dropped me off to the dormitories. I was greeted by the head and went to my room which was the second penthouse on the top floor(apparently when my dad arranged my accommodations, he went to no ends). I unpacked a bit and took a bath. I decided to eat out for dinner. I went out and I was in for the biggest shock of my life.

"Hi Diane." They both chimed.

"Hi guys, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"We study here silly." Damien said.

"We live right across the hall too." Aaron added.

Oh great.

**So guys, I don't know if I could update really Soon. I'm open for suggestions or a story adoption. :) **


End file.
